yOuR gUaRdiAn anGeL xxformally tHe rEAsOn iS yOuxx
by swAhILi2011
Summary: --sequel to hOW tO SavE a lIFe,formaly titled tHe rEAsOn iS yOu--Airah has gone to America,leaving behind a very distraught Yuki.After going back and forth a lot,mysterious disappearances and happenings,the end nears,and Akito calls for one last meeting..
1. Chapter 1: Your Call

Chapter 1

Your Call By Secondhand Serenade

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuki-kun!"

The silver haired boy nearly threw himself out of bed, shaking. His heart pounded in memory of his dream…of two months ago…when his only love left him…

_Airah…_

"Yuki-kun!"

He looked up to see an impatient black-and-white haired teen tapping his foot in the doorway. Yuki sighed

"Again, Haru-kun, is this entirely necessary?"

Haru shrugged

"I'm only following Airah's instructions. Let's go."

Yuki rolled out of bed and grabbed his uniform before walking past Haru across the hall and into the bathroom. He dropped his clothes and stared into the mirror. He didn't look at all like his old self. There were bags under his eyes, which were dull and slightly red. He also noticed how much weight he had lost in the past…40 days, according to the count he'd written on his hand. To remind him of what he'd lost: was still missing.

"Yuki-kun: we're going to be late."

He sighed again and scowled

"One minute of privacy, please!"

"No."

Yuki closed his eyes and banged his head on the mirror. Everyone had taken Airah very seriously, and watched over him like he was some suicidal crazy person. Which he wasn't…at the moment…

"Yuki-kun…"

Yuki got dressed quickly and stormed out of the bathroom, grabbing his bag before walking into the kitchen where Tohru and Kyo had already begun breakfast.

"Sohma-kun! Good morning! Would you like some breakfast?"

"Not hungry" he muttered, but Haru came in and shoved an onigiri at him.

"Eat"

Yuki glared at him, but took the rice ball anyways.

"You're like some scary mother" Yuki mumbled as he took a bite. Haru smiled warmly

"Of course I am."

Yuki raised his eyebrow, but was cut off by an excited shout of

"Yuki-nii!"

A blonde ball of energy ran into his legs, causing him to topple off balance slightly. HE smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Jen-chan: what're you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to see you! You had student council again last night, so I fell asleep before you got home, and I missed you!"

He blushed, but patted the small girl on the forehead.

"I missed you too, Jen"

"Awwwww" Haru sang, and Yuki balled up his fists.

"You are going to shut up. Right now." He growled, and Haru smiled.

"Come on, let's get going"

Yuki followed, more like a shadow than ever…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After school, Yuki had to face the mental group of people sometimes known as the student council. As soon as he walked into the room, he was harassed by Kakeru Manabe, the VP.

"Yun-yun! Good to see ya, buddy! Shall we get working?"

"Just shut up and maybe we shall." Yuki replied coldly, and Manabe's face fell. He stared at Yuki, his grey eyes thoughtful. Yuki just shoved past him and walked over to stand over by the window, waiting for everyone else to show up. So he wouldn't be alone anymore. Yet as he sat there, his mind drifted while a plane made its way across the sky.

Airah…was she really safe in America? And did she really believe that somehow leaving was going to help him? He hadn't felt so vulnerable and weak in years…since the last time she left him. HE sighed and leaned over, putting his hands down on the windowsill.

"President?"

He turned around to see someone he had not expected: Machi.

"Oh, um, Hello, Machi-san"

"There's something wrong with you." She put blandly, which shook Yuki up slightly.

"Um, ah, nothing, why?"

"You're lying" she said shortly "And you should know that you can't keep trying to hide it. It will eat you up."

He stared at her back as she walked away, leaving him confused and wondering.

_What does she mean?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah sat in her classroom in Georgia, head in hands. Even though two months had past, she still couldn't forget the look on Yuki's face as she walked onto the plane…it made her feel even worse for leaving him. She hadn't even talked to him since she'd left…she'd only talked to Tohru and Haru, because she'd instructed them to keep an eye on Yuki. But even that wasn't working. Tohru said that he was getting thinner and paler….and she felt solely responsible. She sighed and dropped her head onto the desk.

"Airah?"

She didn't need to look up to know that it was Kayla, her new friend. Well, actually, old: they'd been friends before Airah moved back to Japan when she was 7. They hadn't realized this until they went back to Kayla's house last month. Of course, Kayla had noticed the necklace that she wore almost evry day.

"_Who gave you that?" she'd asked, and Airah blushed_

"_My boyfriend…"_

"_Oh really? Who is he? He must've been RICH to get you something like that! Mine won't even pay for a movie!"_

_Airah blushed even harder._

"_He lives back in Japan…his name is Yuki…"_

"_AW, how cute!" Kayla squealed "Do you have a picture so I can see?"_

"_Yeah…" Airah said faintly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the picture of Yuki she always kept: it was of him and her at a festival the past year. _

"_Aw, you guys look so cute!"_

_Airah had by then turned redder than red by then…but she did have to agree…._

"Airah! The bell rang already!"

"Ah, sorry!" Airah gasped, snapping back into reality with a jerk. Sighing, one thought flashed though her mind.

_I miss you…_

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I'm back! Really bored, so here's the beginning of the sequel!

Kira-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Chapter 2

Missing By Evanesence

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Airah-san!"

"Hello Honda-san" Airah said, wincing at the cheery girl's voice, making a mental note to turn down the volume on her phone when Tohru called. "How's Yuki-kun" she added, and she could feel Tohru getting anxious even before she spoke.

"I'm worried…he's getting sick again….Airah-san, don't you think it'd just be better if you came back?"

Airah sighed "no, I can't: it's safer if I stay over here. And plus, I'm recovering a lot better over here then I would back there."

"I know" Tohru said nervously "But I'm worried about Yuki-kun…please, at least talk to him!"

Airah paled, but she kept her voice strong when she replied

"No I-I don't think I should: it'll only make things worse."

"Oh, ok: I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye!"

"Bye…" Airah trailed off, shut her black cell with a snap. She groaned and closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall. She knew that she really should go back, but her want to save Yuki overpowered that little bit of logic.

"Airah?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice of one of her adopted sisters, Kelley. She had a manga book in her hand and a bottle of Dr. Pepper soda. She offered it to Airah, who swiftly shook her head.

"So, who was that loud person on the phone?" Kelley asked, and Airah just waved it off.

"Just one of my old friends from Japan, Checking up on me, you know…"

"Hn" Kelley replied, flipping through her manga, sipping her soda. Airah sighed.

"Anyways, I'll be going to the mall later with Kayla, ok? She says I need more fashionable clothes, so she's going take me on a fashion spree. I'll also sleep over so she can make me over before the dance tomorrow."

"You're going?" Kelley asked, raising her eyebrow "Who with?"

"No one" Airah replied, rolling her yeyes at the 17 year old "I wouldn't do that to Yuki-kun: he's having enough problems as it is."

"Then why did you leave?" Kelley asked, and Airah sighed.

"Why does everyone ask me this: because I HAD to! Yuki-kun was bound to get hurt if I didn't go…"

"AH…" Kelley said, causing Airah to raise her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by "ah"?"

"You _HAD _to?" was all she replied, and angrily Airah nodded.

"Yes, I had to! Akito was going crazy! If I hadn't left, he would have hurt Yuki for trying to protect me or something. By leaving, Yuki doesn't have reason to protect me, and therefore, can't be hurt." She concluded. Kelley sighed.

"Whatever. I can't make you see what you're too blind to see…"

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!" Airah turned and yelled as Kelley traipsed back towards the basement. Airah shook in fury as she stared after her.

_I hate her when she's right…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Honda-san! Who was that on the phone?"

"Eh?" The brunette turned to see Yuki walking down the stairs still in his uniform.

"Just Airah-san, checking up on us…where's Jen-chan?" she added, looking around for the little blonde.

"Sleeping. I thought it'd be better, since I have to be at the school until late tonight."

"Student council?" she asked, and he nodded.

"As usual. I'll see you tonight"

"Ah, okay" she replied, watching as he walked out of the house, and sighed.

_I wish she'd just come back…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hello!

Kira-chan


	3. Chapter 3: crushcrushcrush

Chapter 3

Crushcrushcrush By Paramore

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You are NOT going to the dance in that"

Airah sighed "It's just a friggin' dance, Kayla"

"Oh no it's not!" Kayla said, sighing "It's HOMECOMING!"

"Exactly: just a dance" Airah said, peering at her reflection in her friends mirror, wearing her only formal dress, which happened to be the one she wore to the funeral two months prior. Kayla stared at it with a grimace on her face.

"It looks like something I once saw in a My Chemical Romance Music video. So not homecoming material: you need something shimmery, and long, but easy to dance in, oh, and also has to be satin or silk or something else similar-am I forgetting anything?"

"GAK!" was all Airah could reply, causing her friend to flop back on her bed in disgust.

"You're hopeless"

"Does that mean you're not going to get me one of those awful dresses?"

"Nope"

"Damn" Airah sighed, "Well, we may as well go now…get this torture over with…"

Kayla grinned

"Good: just change out of that, and we'll get going"

Airah groaned as she headed towards the bathroom to change.

&&&&&&&&&&

"What about this one?"

"Hell no" Airah responded, wincing at the hot pink coloured gown in her friends hands. "I am not going in that: how 'bout something in a nice, oh, le's…ah, how about this?"

"No! No black!" her friend said in annoyance "You need to get away from black! You are going to stay away from your emo-ness for at least one night, missy!"

"But whhhhhhhhyyyyy…..." Airah moaned, causing her friend to roll her eyes

"Because you'd look a lot better if you did…and I'm sure it'd cheer you up loads if you fogot about Yuki for a small period of time at least"

This caused Airah to stop and glare at her friend furiously

"How dare: I can't just do that!"

"Yes you can, look: you have fun tomorrow night, and at least TRY to forget about it. I guarantee you'll feel better."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Yuki sat out pondering at his secret base. Tohru had mentioned some sort of dance Airah was going to the next night, and for some unknown reason that worried him. He sighed: maybe it was because there would be so many guys there…any number of them much better suited for her then-no, he couldn't b thinking that way. Sighing, he shook the thoughts out of his mind.

_Damn…_

&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo yawned, rubbing his head sleepily, but pausing when he realized that something was missing

"Tohru?"

"Kitchen!" she called and he walked over, peeking round the corner

"Where's that damn rat? I haven't seen him yet today"

"AH, I have no idea, honestly: maybe he's out at his secret base?"

Kyo blinked

"Secret base..?"

"It's a garden he made, and takes care of, but it's also the place where he goes when he needs to think. No one but I and Ayame-san know where it is"

Kyo stared out the window at the woods

"I wonder…"

"Eh?"

"ah, n-nothing…" he muttered, but his gaze never left the woods as thoughts raced through his mind "I'm going out: be back soon"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat, staring at his garden thoughtfully, when a snapping twig jerked him from his reverie.

"Hey"

"Hn" Yuki replied, turning back away, and Kyo shifted uncomfortably on his feet

"So…"

"Kyo…I'm sorry…"

The cat raised both eyebrows in surprise

"Wh…for what?"

Yuki sighed "for being mean to you all these years: I was just judging you because of what you are, without even taking time to know you."

Kyo blinked, then shook his head

"I should say the same thing to you: I'm guilty of the same judgment, the same rudeness." He sighed "you know, this is what Airah always wanted to happen: us to realize what complete idiots we've been and become friends…"

"Friends…is that what we are now?"

"Duh, what did you think we were?" Kyo said with a smile, bonking Yuki on the head lightly "Baka"(baka-idiot)

Yuki smiled back, his heart feeling less heavy without the hatred clouding it. Who knew it would only take this to fix their situation?

&&&&&&&&&&

"Kelley!"

Kelley sighed, putting down her book on the side table next to the couch next to the empty bottle.

"Yeah?"

Julia poked her head into the room

"Where's Airah?"

Kelley mentally smacked her forehead

"She's at her friends, Kara or something like that. I was supposed to tell you she'll be sleeping over so they can spend tomorrow getting ready for homecoming."

"Ah, okay! I'm glad she's going: she needs to learn to have fun sometimes…"

Kelley sighed

"Seriously…she's way too depressed these days because of that prince Yuki"

Julia smiled "I know…but I think that it's evenly distributed on both sides…"

"Tell me about it…" Kelley sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N:Hello! Here's chapter 3! Oh, and also, thanks to my reviewers and correspondents! Thanks lots!

Kira-chan


	4. Chapter 4: Pressure

Chapter 4

Pressure By Paramore

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next afternoon, Airah sat on the toilet with her friend Kayla bustling about her.

"Sit still or I'll burn you with my curling iron!"

"I wouldn't even be at this risk if you'd listened to ME and not even bothered" Airah muttered, but her friend held the iron in front of her face threateningly and Airah shut up.

"Look, I'm doing this for your own good: you need to have fun tonight, GOT IT?!"

"Yes, master" Airah said sardonically, and her friend rolled her eyes.

"Airah…"

"Just finishing curling my damn hair so we can get this torture over with…."

"The dress isn't THAT bad!" Kayla said, "Really! At least I didn't make you get that short hot pink one mom liked"

"Point taken"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Airah's dance is tonight"

Yuki looked up from his dinner, not letting the anger flood to his face. He was worried that, with so many guys at the dance, that Airah would find someone else. He was sure that at least a dozen guys would be crowding to try to get her to go out with them. That was what everyone wanted her to do: get someone else, and forget about that damn Yuki…He couldn't hide the furious expression any longer, and Kyo, who had spoken, looked at him, suddenly worried.

"Are you okay? You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

"Maybe you should just shut the fuck up and mind your own business!"

Kyo stared at Yuki in obvious confusion at his sudden anger and strange liking to swear.

"Wh-no I won't! Airah told me to watch over, and I'll be damned if that's not what I'm gonna do!"

"Maybe she can go cry to her new fucking boyfriend as of tonight"

"What's with the 'fuck'? And this new boyfriend?" Kyo asked, completely confused, and Yuki just scowled

"Forget it: I'm going out."

"Where?" Kyo asked his eyes still wide and staring.

"Just out, okay?! Why are you always so fucking invasive!?"

Kyo decided not to reply as Yuki slammed the door before walking out of the house in anger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe I got this thing"

Airah stared at her reflection in the floor-length mirror on Kayla's door while her friend smiled in approval.

"I think it looks awesome."

Airah would've agreed, had the dress not been an aquamarine colour, not that different from that of her eyes only lighter. It had a halter top and was cut with a slit on the hip, where many layers of fabric ruffled out in varying shades of white and aqua. It only came to just below her knees, but Airah didn't care if anyone saw her scar-ridden legs: it wasn't like she had any reason to feel ashamed of them.

"Now, put on your shoes so we can get going: tickets are half-price if you arrive early"

Airah groaned, but pulled on the white high heels anyways. She pulled her hair up to one side, so that the curls poured over her shoulder, and when she was satisfied, tightened the white bow one last time before turning to her friend.

"So, how do I look?"

Kayla turned, her own shimmery blue dress twirling beautifully. When she saw Airah, all ready to go with makeup and everything, she grinned.

"Awesome! Just let me finish my eyeliner and we can go."

"Great…" Airah said, her voice quite devoid of excitement "Can't wait…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first thing Airah thought when she stepped into the school half an hour later was:

_Oh good god._

The room was cheesily decorated with streamers and balloons, and many couples that had arrived early as they had, sat making out in corners. Airah grimaced in disgust as Kayla ushered her forewords.

"Come on!"

Airah let herself be dragged towards the desk set up by the blocked entrance to the student commons, where the tickets were being sold. Kayla quickly bought the two tickets before leading her friend back over to sit on one of the benches to wait for the dance to start. Airah began to daydream as she leaned back against the wall. But she was jerked out of her reverie quickly as her cell phone vibrated from her purse. She pulled it open and noticed that it was only a text from Tohru, but those feelings soon vanished when she read the message:

Hey Airah! Are you at the dance? Sohma-kun has stormed out of the house earlier, so I asked Kyo why, and he said you were going to a dance. Good for you! Have fun!

She groaned: of course Yuki was angry if he'd found out. After all, there were many guys here, and it would be better, as many had told her after she left, if she went out with someone else. Someone better, basically.

"Ah, hello!"

Here was a good example right here: a nervous, but actually slightly cute, junior. Airah, as a senior, was impressed: this kid had guts, asking out his senpai. (Senpai-older student)

"Hello" she said with a smile fake smile

"I was just, ah, wondering: are you single?"

Airah blinked, but replied

"Ah, no, I'm sorry: I have a boyfriend already…."

"Really? Damn."

She watched the kid slump away and turned to Kayla with a "told you so" look on her face.

"See? I shouldn't have come: I'm going to be led astray from my dear boyfriend!"

"Oh shut up: it was one, wimpy little guy, not a whole mob of hot guys who could have even the slightest chance of making you stray from your beautiful prince."

Airah scowled, but didn't have time to reply as Kayla, with an "ah!" led her into the now open commons.

"You're going to break my ankle" she muttered as Kayla turned her head for a moment to stick her tongue out.

"Well, we need to go up to the front before it gets too crowded up there! Let's go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half an hour into the dance, and Airah felt nauseous. It was hot, and crowded, and all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep, and call Yuki…she hadn't talked to him, and she knew that he was worried about their relationship. After all, he was her boyfriend, and was also the tiniest bit touchy at the moment. And emotionally unstable, but that may have also been from keeping it bottled up so long: it was about time he let it all out.

"Airah! I'm going to go get a drink, okay?"

She doubted it, seeing as Kayla her hand clasped around that of the same "wimpy little guy" from earlier. But she just smiled and said

"Go ahead: I'll be fine!"

Kayla smiled and waved, and Airah sighed, but felt a sudden presence behind her and spun around. Kelley stood behind her, arms crossed and wearing a bright orange, floor length gown with an Orange butterfly clip holding back her hair. Her makeup was very basic eye shadow and liner, with a small amount of lip gloss. She stood in front of Airah with a frown on her face.

"Oh, Hello Airah."

"Hey" she said, grinning. "Where's your bf?"

"Don't play games with me, Airah: Yuki called the house while you were gone. He found out you're at this party, and I believe he's a bit angry at you."

"It's just a party" Airah said coldly "What does he have against me going to a party?"

Kelley rolled her eyes

"Are you seriously THAT stupid!? YOU'RE HIS FRICKIN' GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

"And..?" Airah said, trying to keep cool as usual, but Kelley was starting to tick her off.

"I just-are you okay?"

Airah blinked

"What do you mean-of course I am! I mean, I'm a little bit warm, but otherwise great, why?"

"Because you look really pale and weird…kinda drifty…"

"Hn..?" Airah said, but soon realized that she was feeling a little off, and a little..dizzy…

"Airah!" she heard as she blacked out and hit the floor with a fwump…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hello! Review, read, thanks, etc.

Kira-chan


	5. Chapter 5: Disenchanted

Chapter 5

Disenchanted By MCR

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next thing Airah was aware of was the murmur of many voices around her. She tried to open her eyes, but they only opened not even halfway before someone squished her into a bear hug.

"You're awake! Yay!"

It was Kayla, still in her blue dress, although her hair had flattened back out again, and her makeup had been rubbed off. She smiled down at Airah

"Good thing you woke up: your phone has been going off every five minutes since last night."

"Did you…answer it?" Airah asked, and her friend shook her head

"Didn't want to intrude on your private matters: here it is, though"

Airah sat up slowly and took the slim black device from her hand.

"Only 8 messages" She reported "But 40 missed calls…" she added with a groan. She flipped the phone open and checked through the numbers.

_Oh shit._

38 of them were labeled "i(heart)Yuki": in other words, Yuki, her desperate and extremely worried boyfriend. She groaned again as she dialed the voicemail inbox and typed in her pass word. She only had _to hear the first two messages to make her want to call him:_

"_Airah-san? Honda-san said something happened, but she won't tell me what: please call me and tell me what's going on! Love you."_

"_Airah-san, are you okay? I just heard what happened: did something happen that I don't know that caused this? Please answer the phone!"_

She shut the phone before it could go on, but re-opened it a few seconds later and hit the first speed dial. the first ring hadn't even finished before they picked up

"Airah-san!"

"H-hello, Yuki-kun" she said hesitantly, not sure what the tone is his voice meant: was he angry, or just relieved?

"I've been trying to contact you! You worried me."

"I know, Yuki-kun: I'm sorry."

"Its okay: you can't control what your body does sometimes"

"Well, I should've at least called you before: it's been two months since I left!" She said, sighing. "I know I should've called, because it was hard enough to leave you like that, but…I couldn't bring myself to do it. I would've chickened out and gone back right away"

"You don't have to do that" Yuki lied, realizing what aIRah was leading onto. "You just stay over there,: it'll be fine."

She smiled.

"I will…thank you, Yuki-kun, I-"

"Airah! The doctor needs to check you, so please get off your phone!" Julia interrupted, although her face had a giant smile plastered upon it. Airah nodded, and said

"I've gotta go, Yuki-kun: I love you"

"I love you too…" he said softly as she hung up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki was still smiling from his conversation when Airah when he left to pick Tohru up from work later that night. She noticed right away and smiled herself.

"Sohma-kun! Did you finally get to talk to her?"

Slightly surprised at her intuition, Yuki nodded

"She called me when she woke up"

Tohru's smile broadened

"That's great! How is she doing?"

"Better, according to Julia-san: she called me after school"

"That's wonderful!" Tohru chirruped "I'm so happy!"

Yuki stared at Tohru in confusion, and she immediately became flustered

"Ah, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that out loud: I must've sounded so stupid…"

"No, no" Yuki said, smiling "You don't sound stupid at all."

Tohru blushed, but didn't say anything back as they walked back towards the house.

&&&&&&&&&

"Well, Miss Sohma I'll let you go home for now, but remember: no strenuous activity, okay?"

"Okay" She replied unenthusiastically. The doctor smiled, and gave her a light pat on the shoulder.

"You'll be okay for now. Although, I would like to know what happened…but I've already been told not to ask" she added quickly "by some doctor from Japan. He said not to try to pry anything you don't want to share."

"You know, I think I actually might" Airah said with a smile "It all started with a car accident…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

45 minutes later, Airah was done with the detailing of her past injuries, and the doctor hadn't said a word. When Airah concluded with her cliff incident, the doctor sighed

"Well, it's no wonder you passed out that dance: all those injuries! I mean, you seem to have healed fine, but you said that it was the first accident that caused these small problems like this, right?"

"Mm hm" Airah said, twirling her finger in the cup of water she'd been handed earlier. The doctor sighed, and grabbed her laptop from the desk. Flipping it open, she immediately began typing and staring at the screen.

"Aha!" she said 15 minutes later, and Airah jumped, as she'd been drifted off.

"What did you find?" she asked, rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes, and the doctor paused before continuing.

"In this report, from your latest accident they said that…they found something in your brain, that had been there for at least two weeks previous. That would've put it around the time of your accident, correct"

Airah, not surprised as she'd already been told, just nodded calmly.

" SO you think that's affecting it?"

"It's a possibility" the doctor said "come back for a check-up next week, and maybe we can do an mri to check things out a little more. For now, just take it easy, and don't over-exert yourself, got it?"

"Yep" Airah said, standing up and straightening her black skirt and grey t-shirt before walking out and meeting her friends in the waiting room. The doctor watched her leave thoughtfully, sighing

_If only she knew what's going to happen in six months…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: bwa ha ha! Cliffie!

Special thanks to: Howleron, Running to my Heart, and Horizon girl for the reviews!

Kira-chan


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

Chapter 6

Broken By Seether (feat. Amy Lee from Evanescence)

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah sat back at the house with her back against her door, hoping to keep out the other three members of the household. She hadn't felt like facing anyone yet, and all she really wanted was Yuki to comfort her, to tell her it was all okay. That she wasn't a complete bitch for leaving him alone…and for worrying him like she had. She groaned and lowered her head to her knees. Of course Yuki was worried: he always was worried about her. But then again, she was like that with him sometimes too. Maybe that was why their relationship wasn't working out…maybe it WOULD be better if they both moved on…But that was impossible: Yuki was the only guy she loved, and ever would.

"Airah?"

She lifted her head at the tentative voice from the other side of the door. She sighed, but replied

"Yes?"

She could tell by the voice that it was Kelley, who hadn't spoken to her since the dance. She stood up and opened the door slightly, now realizing that she still wore her purple rat pajamas Yuki had given her last year for her birthday...of course, they were a lot more loose now, as she weighed 20 pounds less. Kelley snorted

"Nice Pj's, rat girl: what's with your obsession with rats, anyways?"

"I was born in the year of the rat, amongst other things…" Airah said offhand, "but that's not important: what did you want?"

Kelley sighed and walked over, promptly plomping her butt on Airah's bed.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, but…you need to get a boyfriend."

Airah choked

"I-excuse me?!"

Kelley rolled her eyes

"Julia has been talking with me, Tohru, and that orange haired kid, and we've decided that you guys just need to try to forget each other…it's better for both of you that way…"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Airah screeched, tears splashing down her cheeks "HAVE YOU EVER LOVED SOMEONE!? NO! SO YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Dude, calm-" Kelley tried to placate the fuming girl, but Airah would not be calmed.

"I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Airah yelled, the tears pouring down her face, unchecked "I just want…I just want to be with him...I want to be with him…Kelley, I love him…"

"I realized that…" Kelley said with a sigh, and her cool manner ticked Airah off even more.

"It's none of your goddamn business, okay!?"

She turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuki-kun?"

Yuki looked up, blinking: wait, why was the classroom empty..?

"Class is over…sensei was going to wake you up, but Tohru-kun told her to let you sleep…"

"That was nice of her..." Yuki said sleepily. Closing his eyes and banging his head on the desk. Kyo stood silently for a moment, but spoke again when he realized that Yuki had fallen back asleep.

"Yuki-kun! Haru's waiting outside, and he needs to get back to pick up Kisa and Hiro! Let's go!"

Yuki grumbled but stood up and followed the cat outside. Shivering, he pulled on his sweater. Tohru had made him bring it every day, since she knew he got cold easily. He smiled at the thought: she was such a kind girl. The perfect replacement mother, just the kind he needed.

"Ah, there he is: hello, Yuki-kun!"

Yuki smiled at Tohru and shouldered his pack

"Shall we get going?"

"Ah, yes!" she said happily, watching with obvious relief as Yuki began to walk away with Haru and Kyo trailing behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah sat out on the roof, having successfully found and set up a ladder. She lay in her back, with her hands behind her neck. She reminded herself of Kyo…she wondered how her twin was doing. Obviously he had been conspiring against her, but still: he was her only family. And not that much of a bad kid, every now and then…

"I'm not sure….but the doctor…she knows… something…"

Airah moved over to the edge of the roof to see Julia out on the balcony, talking into her cell phone. Airah crept closer so she could hear more clearly. Julia had just begun to speak again.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell her…yes, we are going to have to tell her eventually…but-no, she's not here: Kelley told her, and she got angry. Yes, I believe so….I'll send Kelley out after her later. Alright, yes, I'll call you when she gets back: Goodbye, Hatori"

Airah nearly fell off the roof: Hatori? What were they keeping from her and…what did it have to do with the doctor? And her? She poked her head back over the edge to see Julia sighing, and rubbing her temples. She seemed over stressed, and Airah really just wanted now what was going on. Maybe she'd confront someone later. For now, she'd go out for a walk…or something like that…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat on his bed, trying to take a nap, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he mumbled, straightening out his messy hair and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The voice coming from the other line stopped him in his tracks

"Hey!"

"A-Airah-san?!" he asked incredulously, and he heard a small chuckle from the other end.

"Yep: I just needed to talk to someone right now…you aren't busy right now, are you?"

"No...Just about to take a nap…."

"Oh no! I'll let you get back to that if you want…" she said, worried, but he quickly reassured her.

"I'm fine: what did you want to talk about?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later, Tohru got home from work with Kyo, and Yuki hadn't come down yet. Shigure sat at the table, sipping what suspiciously looked like Sake…

"Shigure-san? Has Sohma-kun come down yet?"

"Hm?" Shigure said, looking up at her through his glasses "ah, no he hasn't: could you go get him? Hatori called asking for him… "

"Okay!" Tohru said, peppy, "I'll be right back down to make dinner!"

She walked up the stairs quickly and walked towards the second door: Yuki's.

"Sohma-kun! I'm home!"

She heard some talking emitting from the room, but was pretty sure it wasn't to her

"Yes, she's home now: I guess I'll talk to you later. I know: I love you too. Goodbye!"

She sat, confused, when the door swung open to reveal Yuki standing, still in his uniform. Tohru flushed, but smiled when she asked

"Ah, hello, Sohma-kun: who was that on the phone?"

"hm? Oh, just Airah-san"

"Really!" she said, clapping her hands in excitement "You guys are talking again? I'm so happy!"

Yuki smiled back at her as she led him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shigure and Kyo had gone off somewhere else, so Tohru decided to have some alone time with Yuki, so he could talk a bit. He hadn't said much since Airah'd left, but now that they had talked, maybe it would've stopped, and he could finally let it all out. After all, that had been her goal since she'd arrived at the house: to make Yuki and Kyo realize who they really were. She wanted them to open up, and to realize what they'd been doing to themselves all these years…

_I want them to be happy…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah sat staring up at the porch, sighing, but inside she grinned with pure joy. She'd had a real conversation with Yuki, the first in two months. Her heart ached from loss, but she knew that though her heart said to go back…well, why couldn't she? They had a four day weekend next week…yes…she would! She'd go back!

Sometimes it paid to listen to your heart…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hello! Song title should be an obvious fit..sigh…

Thanks again to my reviewers!

Kira-chan


	7. Chapter 7: Misery Business

Chapter 7

Misery Business By Paramore

(note: first little bit of the lyrics, Airah POV, second bit, Machi POV)

It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got it when I want it now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got it when I want it now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat at the table the next morning, still smiling from his heart-to-heart phone conversation the day before. Tohru noticed with a warm grin when she set down the tray of food in front of him.

"Good Morning, Sohma-kun!"

"Ah, good morning, Honda-san! How are you this morning?"

She blushed slightly, but said "Seeing you happy makes me feel the same way!"

Yuki stared at her for a minute in confusion, but then his smile returned.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Honda-san."

This caused her to blush harder, and, bowing, she walked back into the kitchen. After Yuki had eaten through a couple of the delicious rice balls, when Kyo trumped in wearing only a tank top and shorts. He stared at Yuki sitting reading and munching on Tohru's delicious food.

"So, I see you've finally decided to eat" he said, but there wasn't any conniving tone in his voice: he almost sounded relieved. Realizing this, he quickly added "I-I mean, Airah-san wouldn't have, ah, wanted you to starve, you know…"

Yuki smiled up at Kyo fondly before standing up and heading upstairs. On the way, he put a hand on Kyo's shoulder, and said

"Thanks for worrying…but I'm fine…"

Kyo stared back at him, his red-orange eyes widened in surprise. No, of course Yuki wasn't: he hurt. Sure, he had it hidden, but anyone who looked closely could see it. But…there was also joy, and he could tell that Yuki had thus returned to his way of hiding his feelings.

"Airah-san doesn't like it when you do this, you know."

Yuki, who had reached the top of the stairs, turned around with a curious look on his face. Kyo breathed in deeply before continuing.

"She said that she really hates it when you block it in…it worries her…"

"She shouldn't hippocritise, and nor should you" Yuki said coldly "Now excuse me, I have to get ready for school"

Kyo watched the silver haired teen walked into his room and slam the door. He ran a hand through his own orange locks and sighed.

_He really is an idiot…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you want to go? It's only been two months!"

"I'm POSITIVE" Airah reassured Julia, shutting her suitcase with a click, and her aunt-in-law began to play with her necklace worriedly. Airah sighed, and stared again at the plane ticket in her hand. She still couldn't believe it herself: that she'd gone and bought a ticket for Japan that left in only two hours! She couldn't wait to see the familiar scenery again, and to see Yuki!

"I really want to go, Julia" she said, looking back up where Julia stood with Kelley and the younger boy, Jon. Kelley sat staring at her, but Airah could tell that secretly she was glad Airah was going: she wouldn't have to be around a moping, depressed girl anymore. It was most likely that after this, Airah would either stay in Japan, or just be a lot happier in general. Airah smiled at her before following Julia out of the room and into the car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stepping out of the airplane in Japan, Airah closed her eyes and breathed in. Better: much better. She walked along, swinging her suitcase and whistling happily. She stepped out, and was about to hail a cab when a black car pulled up. A very…familiar…black car…

"Hey, who told you I was coming? It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Hatori smiled as he slammed his door, walked around the car, and opened the passenger side door.

"I'm the only one: Julia-san called me, and told me to come pick you up. She wants to make sure you get there safely."

Airah sighed, but sat down inside the car anyways. Hatori shut the door behind her and climbed in the other side.

"So, to Shigure's house, I'm guessing?"

"Yep" Airah said, smiling "If my timing's right, they should just be coming home now"

Hatori nodded "It's Honda's day off today as well, although Yuki-kun may have student council again"

"He's been having it often? How come?"

"Some kind of festival again…" Hatori replied, staring at the road ahead thoughtfully, then added "Why did you come back, Airah-san?"

"I decided that it's better than leaving Yuki alone..I mean, even back in the old days, I did come and visit every two months…I don't need him worrying…"

"Well, that little fainting episode a few days ago may have shaken him up a bit…according to Kyo, Yuki has taken a strange liking to swearing…and he believes that you have acquired or will be acquiring some new boyfriend…"

"That's partly Kyo's fault, or so Kelley sys: he's on the 'let's get Airah a new boyfriend' comitee"

"So I've heard…" Hatori said, his face emotionless, "Although I don't believe they're the only ones with that belief"

"I've realized that" Airah said, but her voice hardened, "Doesn't mean that Yuki-kun and I are going to break up: I love him!"

"We know, Airah-san…" Hatori said wearily, "but…"

"We're here! Bye, Hatori-san!" Airah said quickly, leaping out of the car as soon as it had slowed down. Hatori drove away without a word, and she waved at the retreating car. Sighing, she checked her watch. 3:30pm. Good. They should be home by now…

"Hello!" She called, sliding the door open gently and poking her head inside. She heard a small "eep!" coming from the laundry room, and someone's brown head shot around the doorway. Airah waved at Tohru with a wide grin on her face, and Tohru nearly fainted. She instead just wobbled off balance, and therefore knocked her head on the door edging. Airah immediately walked over and helped Tohru into the living room and sat her down on a couch. Tohru sat, blabbering and stuttering in her happiness and confusion.

"I, ah, o, Airah-san, I mean, wow, I, what're you-oh my gosh! You're here!"

"Finally, you're making some sense," Airah laughed, and Tohru became flustered once more, causing the black-haired girl to giggle "Just kidding, Honda-san."

"I-I', so glad to see you back! Sohma-kun will be s- Sohma-kun! He should be home in about an hour, and I'm sure he'll be so very happy to see you!"

Airah smiled "Why do you think I came? Maybe I should go pick him up…he'd be so surprised…"

"He'd like that" Tohru agreed, "You should leave, so you have time to walk…if you think you can!" she added quickly "I-I mean, we can call Hatori-san if y-"

"I'll be fine Honda-san: I'll see you later, then."

W-wait! You should let Kyo-kun know you're here before you go!"

"Who's here?"

Both girls turned around in surprise to see Kyo with a mirrored expression standing in the doorway. He then blinked before doing something that shocked both girls: he walked over and pulled Airah towards him in a brotherly hug. Tohru had to be the most surprised of all, as she didn't know that the two were related.

"I missed you…it's been Hell since you've left…"

"So I've heard" she said with a small grin "Apparently Yuki-kun has been having a swearing problem recently?"

Kyo held her out at arm's length, still smiling,

"He's had to have said the word 'fuck' at least 10 times by now: I've never heard him that…_normal_ in my life…"

Airah laughed "It means that he's actually been letting out his feelings…good…"

Kyo nodded "But I don't think that you had to leave to do it…Airah-san, does this mean you're staying?"

She shook her head somberly "No, I'm truly sorry, but I-I feel like I have to go back. I've had a good time in America and…I don't think that I'd be safe in Japan, and Yuki-kun would be safer without me here…"

"So you keep saying…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Airah said indignantly, and added bitingly "You're one of the people trying to get me together with some other person"

"I-that's not the point! I'm trying to help you here!"

"Eh, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, and the cat turned towards her. HE sighed, and walked away

"never mind…I'll see you two later…"

Airah watched him retreat, still fuming

"Baka…" she muttered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bye, Yun-yun!"

Yuki waved at the black haired boy and girl heading off towards their homes. He sat down under a tree where a bench had been placed in the shade. He had just put back on his white school sweater, when a voice spoke from behind him

"Hello, student President"

He jumped, and turned around to see Machi sanding, leaning against the tree. She stared at him in a a way that he couldn't name…it almost looked like a way that Airah would look at him sometimes…

No way…

She didn't give him time to think as she began crying, and he instinctively asked

"What's wrong?"

"I love someone…" she sobbed, and Yuki raised his eyebrow

"So…"

"You really are an idiot…" she muttered, and he became even more confused

"What-what do you mean?"

She didn't reply, but instead grabbed his shoulders, and pulled her lips to his.

Yuki didn't know how to react, and didn't think to break away until he heard a striken sob.

"Y-you bastard!"

He turned to see Airah standing at the school gates, her face ghostly pale, and her entire body shaking at she shrieked. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I hate you" she whispered "You Damn…BASTARD!!!!!!"

Yuki watched her run off the lawn, realizing what had happened. But he knew that he'd just done the worst thing of his entire life.

_DAMMIT!!!!!!!!_

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Bwa ha ha….

Kira-chan-


	8. Chapter 8: Had Enough

Chapter 8

Had Enough By Breaking Benjamin

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wait! You don't know what really happened!"

"I know enough to know that you're a cheating bastard!"

Airah stalked about twenty feet in front of Yuki, who jogged along, pleading.

"Come on, Airah-san,, you know I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I didn't see you fighting to stop her" she said hotly, and Yuki felt like lowering his head in shame at the bit of truth. But he quickly regained his composure and shot back

"She just jumped it on me! I had no way of knowing what she was going to do! And whatare you doing here anyways!?"

"Trying to come see my supposedly stricken boyfriend! But I suppose you've found someone else, haven't you!?"

"YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I!?!?"

"My my, what have we here?"

They hadn't noticed that they'd come to Shigure's house. Airah stormed up the stairs, and Yuki, after pushing Shigure aside roughly, followed. Tohru came out of the kitchen, her eyes wide in confusion

"W-what was that?"

"I believe something has happened to our dear lovebirds….oo, how scandalo-"

A kick to the head shut the pervert up as Kyo announced his arrival at the scene.

"You baka: how about instead of being your perverted self, we go and see what's going on"

"And why would you want to do that? Is Kyo-kun-gasp, are you in…LOVE wi-"

"You of all people should find that as sick and wrong as I do" he scowled, and Tohru raised both eyebrows in question. But before anyone else could speak, they heard a crash from the hallway upstairs. All three ran over to see the guest room door smash to pieces and a body hurlting through the air. When they got closer, they saw that it was Yuki. Airah stood framed in the doorway, panting and fuming.

"That'll…teach…the…bastard…"

"S-Sohma-kun!" Tohru cried, rushing to his side. He had already begun to sit up as Airah flounced back into her room, pause, and then grab a sheet and tacks. She pinned up a sheet over the doorway, as the door had been smashed when Yuki was thrown into it. Kyo sat with his eyes wide as he stared at the teenage boy in the wreckage of the door.

"What the hell did you do to cause this, you damn rat?"

"Shut…up…" Yuki gasped, getting to his knees and clutching his side. Tohru looked anxious as he tried to calm his breathing to somewhat normal.

"She shouldn't of done that….she could have really hurt you!"

Yuki grimaced "I guess I did kind of deserve it…but still…when did she get here anyways?"

"About an hour ago" Kyo said with a smirk "Although she was slightly more composed then…"

Yuki glared at Kyo, but his throbbing chest forced him to stay silent. Shigure reviewed the scene in silence; although Yuki could tell he was just waiting for a chance to go report everything to Hatori as he and Ayame had a habit of doing…But Yuki was in too much pain to protest…he just HAD to piss off the only girl who could beat him up…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah sat, her head stuffed into her pillow. She couldn't cry anymore, as she had cried herself out many hours ago. She was surprised no one had come for her…although… maybe it was the fact that she had kicked Yuki through the door. Served the bastard right! HE was the one who had kissed that…_Machi_…

"Airah-san?"

By the voice and hesitance of the curtain being shaken that it was her brother. She sighed

"G-go away" she said, he voice rough and it was completely obvious that she had been crying. But Kyo shoved the curtain aside anyways and walked in. She shot up and glared at him.

"I said go away"

"And I don't care…" Kyo replied "Geez, Airah-san, what was with the psycho Yuki moment earlier"

"Yuki…moment..?"

"He always does that to me…the kicking through doors thing…." He scowled at her snort of dry laughter.

"Well, he does! Sheesh….and anyways, what did he do?"

"HE kissed that…WHORE…Machi Kuragi"

"I-really?" Kyo asked, clearly surprised, and Airah nodded.

"He IS a bastard, isn't he? I mean, and you here and everything!"

"ACtua;lly, he haqd no clue I was coming…but that doesn't mean he-"

"I didn't kiss her!" she heard Yuki say from outside the curtain, but before she could reply he walked away. She still yelled after him.

"SCREW YOU!"

"Oh dear…this doesn't bode well…" Shigure muttered, typing an e-mail to Ayame on his computer with a sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Random-ish chapter…better chapters soon (I promise…yell at me if I don't… T-T)

Kira-chan


	9. Chapter 9: Awake

Chapter 9

Awake By Secondhand Serenade

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo sat outside on the porch, waiting for Airah. He'd made her promise to come out and talk with him; before she decided to go at Yuki again…Hatori was in checking him at the very moment. SO far, no extensive injuries, but that didn't mean that he'd just let Airah add more. She seemed really pissed off at Yuki, but also hurt at the same time. And who wouldn't: she came all the way over to see him, only to find him kissing someone…but still, she kicked him through a freaking DOOR!

"Kyo-kun"

He turned, not even realizing he'd been in reverie until Airah jerked him out of it. She had re-dressed in a grey hoodie and black skirt, although she only wore a pair of slip-on shoes to cover her feet. He sighed

"You ready?"

She nodded, and without speaking they slipped into the growing darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Owch!"

Hatori poked at Yuki's side with a frown on his face. The entire side had turned lovely shades of blue and purple.

"She sure has a temper" he murmured, and Yuki groaned in response.

"She's not even listening to me….I tried talking to her about it, to calm her down, but she just wouldn't listen…"

"She was born to be stubborn, and she sure is living up to it. Also, she was always going to beat any of us: it's part of her curse."

"Yes, but-ow!" Yuki piped as Hatori reached a really sore spot. Hatori sighed.

"I'm going to have to have you come to my office, so I can make sure she didn't break anything"

Yuki nodded, but his face was set in a sad frown. If only she would come back, so they could talk this out as they always had. Hatori But he had a feeling this time would be different. This time, there wasn't likely to be a quick return.

_I'm sorry…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah and Kyo walked through the woods in silence until they reached the beaches of the lake on the edge of the property. Kyo shivered at the memory of last summer, when Shishou had taken off his bracelet, and Tohru…He shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Hey Kyo, do you know why we have these beads?"

He looked up, surprised at the question

"You don't know?"

She shook her head "Dad just told me that I'm never to take them off, but…"

"Do you want to see?"

Both twins turned around to see Akito standing, with no Hatori in sight: Hatori had come to Shigure's house, leaving Akito alone to do what he pleased…

"Well, do you?" he asked Airah, but she had frozen in place, and Kyo knew why. He stood in front of her protectively, which caused Akito obvious amusement, but Airah to scowl.

"I don't need protection: I thought you'd have realized that by now…"

"Just shut up: we don't need you getting hurt now" Kyo growled

"But what about you" she hissed back, but before Kyo could reply they both went crashing to the ground as someone slammed into them. Airah quickly tried to push both Kyo and Akito off, gasping for air. Akito jerked on Kyo's arm, and before either of them could stop him, the beads flew off. Airah stooped and grabbed them, but it was too late: before them stood a…monster, for lack of a better word. Akito, with a small smile, covered his face with his arm

"Let's see how you handle this….Airah…"

She scowled as he walked away, but quickly fell to her knees, covering her mouth and nose. The smell! As if someone had left a fish out in summer for a week…she clutched her stomach as it turned over. But…she couldn't leave Kyo to handle this alone…after all, she was his sister. Determined, she stood back up, kicking off her shoes at the same time. Kyo, who had moved off farther along the shore, looked up and, seeing her approaching, growled. But she didn't stop, although all she really wanted to do was run away (and maybe puke from the smell). He growled again, his mind screaming _GET AWAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU!_

And yet she plowed forward, and when she spoke, her voice was a mix of pity and fear.

"Kyo-kun...I'm not going to run away…I want to help you…"

Snarling, and against his own will, Kyo lashed out at her. The claws cut through her sweatshirt, and left three bleeding cuts, which she quickly clasped her hand over. She bit her lip against waves of pain, but she still didn't move. Kyo, in his mind, wanted to tell her to run, but instead it turned into another swipe. This one caused her to fall to the ground, blood dripping from six new cuts on her face, which mingled with the tears falling down her face. Why couldn't she just get him to transform back, so they could go back and pretend it never happened? Why-

No, she could: she would. She stood back up, shaking and swaying, and hobbled over. When she got close enough, she attempted to grab his arm, but fell over in the process. She grabbed his arm even so, and pulled herself back upright; Kyo's bracelet clutched in her other hand. Trembling, she closed her eyes and whispered

"Please come back, Kyo-kun…I-I don't like seeing you in pain like this…I only want to help you…"

"Thank you"

She looked up, surprised, to see her brother staring at her: she held out his bracelet, which he quickly pulled back on. He also took his shirt, which had ripped during the transformation, and ripped it to smaller pieces, then pressed them against his bleeding shoulder and cheeks. She flinched, gasping in pain, and he quickly apologized

"I'm sorry! I mean-gah, I'm sorry for everything! I should've fought him off or something: you shouldn't have had to see that."

"It's better than not knowing and plus; I don't think you would've been able to stop him anyways"

Kyo smiled, but it soon vanished as she begun to sway dangerously. He tried to keep her standing, but she soon full out fainted against him. Her groaned, but scooped her up in his arms and walked slowly back to the house.

_Damn you Akito…one of these days…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki stood out on the porch with Hatori when they both heard a yell from the woods. They turned to see Kyo walking out of the woods with Airah still in his arms. He looked angry, although Yuki quickly recognized it as more hatred of himself than at others. Yuki ran over to him, blood pounding loudly in his ears. Hatori walked quickly after him, and asked

"What happened?"

Kyo hung his head in shame as he answered…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…

Lol.

Kira-chan


	10. Chapter 10: Jillian

Chapter 10

Jillian By Within Temptation

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo sat on the roof, mentally beating himself up. Why? Why didn't he stop Akito taking them off? He'd done so many times previous, so why hadn't he then? Why…

"Kyo-kun?"

He jumped and turned to see Tohru's head popping over the edge of the roof. Sighing, he grumbled

"What?"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" she said quickly "I shouldn't have come up here! Sorry!"

Kyo realized his mistake for being angry at the girl, so he shook his head and said

"Never mind: what did you want?"

Tohru climbed up all the way and sat herself beside him with a rare frown on her face.

"Kyo-kun…why did you transform?"

Kyo bit his lip: he hadn't told anyone yet about Akito. Everyone assumed that the beads had just fallen off, or something like that. And he hadn't planned on telling anyone, because then they'd become over-protective of Airah again. That was what set her off last time.

"Kyo-kun?"

But…maybe telling Tohru wouldn't be so bad…

"I…Akito-san took them off…"

Tohru gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"B-but what was Akito-sama doing here?"

Kyo shrugged, not wanting to respond, because he knew why: Akio wanted Airah want to stay away from him, because he thought she loved him. Which he did, but not in that way: in a brotherly way…

"You're blaming yourself for this, aren't you? Just like you did before?"

Kyo looked up, startled at her bluntness, and he knew that she was right: of course he was. HE hurt his own sister, for crying out loud! Why shouldn't he be held responsible?!

"You weren't, you know…Kyo-kun, I-" she paused, taking a deep breath "I know that you can't control what happens when you're like that…and I'm sure she does too"

"But I hurt her…." Kyo said quietly, and Tohru put a hand on his shoulder with a small smile.

"But you didn't mean to, and that's what counts."

Without another word, she climbed back down the ladder, leaving Kyo confused…

&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuki-kun…"

He looked up, his hand still clasped around Airah's, to see Hatori standing in the doorway.

"You need to come down and eat: Honda-san is worried"

"It's only been two days: I've not eaten for longer periods of time, so she needn't worry…"

Hatori sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Just go eat…and please…be nice to her when she wakes up…she's going home tomorrow…"

Yuki nodded, but he didn't get up. Hatori sighed, but didn't push him any further: he seemed to have punished himself enough….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki woke up, his back aching, and he realized he'd fallen asleep in the chair. Groaning, he straightened up, but froze when he heard a voice.

"Good morning, bastard."

He looked at the bed, and noticed that Airah's eyes were open, although they had a glaring appearance to them. But still, Yuki was relieved to see her awake again.

"Good morning to you too" he said with a smile, and she flipped him off. That made his smile broaden.

"I see you're well enough to insult me"

"Yeah, no thanks to you: I was all fired up from kicking you through that goddamn door"

"Ah yes…the door incident…" he said in a sighing tone "You're quite the mature one, aren't you"

"You're the cheating bastard"

Yuki sighed, but the smile never left his face, although the only emotion on hers was extremely pissed off.

"Airah-chan…"

"Don't 'Airah-chan' me…you've got a lot of explaining to do"

"I've tried…" he muttered, rolling his eyes, which caused her to explode

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY, OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT AGAIN!"

"I'm going, I'm going…" he said with a sigh, walking out of the room and shutting the curtain. Kyo and Tohru had come out of their rooms, their faces questioning.

"Sohma-kun? What's going on?"

He gave her his prince smile

"Airah-chan's awake."

"Ah, I should've guessed…she didn't throw you through anything this time, did she?" she asked, worried, but Yuki quickly reassured her

"no, no: although, I wouldn't go in there anytime soon if I was you…she does seem to be a bit touchy-"

"I AM NOT TOUCHY! Airah screeched, and Yuki rolled his eyes

"Go back to sleep: we don't want to send you back home crabby like this, or Julia-san will murder us"

Footsteps sounded against the floor, and the curtain was then shoved aside roughly.

"It'll be your fault, Mr. Prince"

That stung. She had never made mention to that, because she knew that he really wasn't. She'd always understood his hatred of the name: _Prince_ Yuki Sohma.

"Why'd you say that?" he asked, his voice lifeless, although the pain on his face was obvious: he felt betrayed, by the last person he expected. And it hurt, it truly did. But she didn't care, or at least didn't show that she did. None of them could tell if she really meant it.

"I did because it's the truth: Prince Yuki, who gets whatever he wants, and does things without thinking of those lower than him. He can have whoever he wants, whenever-"

"You know that's not true" he interjected, his voice barely above a whisper, but before anyone could reply, he turned and walked back into his room, slamming the door. Airah followed suit with a final glare, but she didn't seem mad anymore: her face showed regret. And both Tohru and Kyo knew that she hadn't meant to do that: it had just slipped in her jealous anger. But both Tohru and Kyo wondered: could this be the end of Airah and Yuki?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: yawn. Tired.

Kira-chan


	11. Chapter 11: Taking over me

Chapter 11

Taking over me By Evanescence

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then

&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, the tension was thick in the air. Airah's suitcase sat by the door, but neither her nor Yuki had come out of their rooms yet. Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, and Hatori sat sipping tea at the table, although Tohru seemed to be more spilling hers than actually drinking it. Her hands trembled as she stared at the staircase, hoping to see one of the two down before Airah had to leave, but it was unlikely: neither had been down since the night before.

"So, what happened?"

Everyone turned to stare at Hatori, who had spoken. Kyo sighed, and sunk his head into his hands.

"Apparently Airah-san thinks that Yuki doesn't love her anymore…or something like that…"

"That's what he said, when I came over after the door incident. That she wouldn't listen to him anymore, that he was pretty sure that it was entirely his fault"

"Everything's always 'his fault'" Kyo muttered, and the attention turned to him. Blushing slightly, he finished "B-because he's always saying that: every time I've overheard him talking to Tohru, or Haru, that's what he says. He believes that it's his fault that everything has happened to this family, ever since the beginning…"

"B-but why would he think that?" Tohru asked, completely oblivious, but the other two knew what Kyo meant.

"Yuki has always been told that it was his fault; it was always the rat's fault." Shigure said quietly, in that rare serious voice of his, and that caused Tohru to blurt out

"But it isn't!"

Hatori sighed, shutting his eyes and answering

"But that's what he's been told: if you'd been told that entire life, you'd be the same way."

The table returned to silence, but now Tohru looked more worried than confused.

_Poor Sohma-kun…I wish…I wish…_

"Has Airah-san come down yet?"

Tohru gasped as Yuki walked into the dining room, already dressed in his uniform, although his hair was still mussed, and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. Which he probably hadn't…Tohru stood up and put a hand on his shoulder

"Are you okay, Sohma-kun?"

Yuki gave her a bad imitation of a smile

"Of course…"

He coughed quietly, and the girl became flustered immediately.

"Ah, oh dear, are you alright?? OH dear, you're having trouble breathing, aren't you? Oh no!"

"I'm fine" Yuki interjected, but his hand clutched his chest and his breath was short and choppy. Hatori immediately walked over, and pushed Yuki down into a chair. He pulled out his stethoscope and moved Yuki's hand away from his chest. After a few minutes, he sighed, and put the medical instrument back into his bag.

"Yuki-kun, I think you're going to need to stay home today: we'll need to go back to the main house so I can treat you, otherwise your illness will return full-force."

"I'm not going back there" Yuki said hollowly, and Hatori could tell that he was afraid.

"I know Yuki-kun, but in your weak state we can't have you at a public hospital in case you transform."

"I know…" Yuki said with a sigh "I'll go change: be down when I'm ready…"

Tohru watched him go, and when he'd left, said

"I guess he does...blame himself…"

"It's the way he is…" Hatori sighed "Honda-san, will you go up and get Airah-san? We have to leave soon..."

"Ah, yes" Tohru said, smiling an obviously fake smile, and she bounced towards the staircase, leaving Kyo, Shigure and Hatori in stoic silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Airah-san! It's time to wake up!"

Tohru stood outside the curtained doorway, tapping her foot anxiously. Finally, she pushed aside the curtain and walked in. She stood by the bed, and shook Airah gently.

"Airah-san…time to go…"

After a minute, she began to worry

"Airah-san? Airah-san?!"

When she didn't answer, Tohru gasped, and began to tremble

"Oh no…A-Airah-san….oh dear, I…Yuki-kun! Hatori-san! E-everyone! Please come up here!"

There was a thumping of footsteps and everyone burst in at once, Yuki with his shirt only half-buttoned.

"Wh-what's going on?" he gasped out, breathing heavily, and his face showed only one emotion: fear. He still worried about Airah, no matter how much she said she hated him. When he saw Tohru standing, shaking and babbling, his fear only heightened.

"Honda-san, what happened?"

"I-I, it's A-Airah-san: she won't wake up!"

Hatori walked over swiftly, asking

"What do you mean wont wake up?"

"I-I shook, her, and called for her for a-about 3 minutes, but she won't even m-m-move"

Hatori took one quick glance at Airah, and said

"Kyo, carry her out to my car, NOW."

Kyo obeyed without question, but Yuki didn't move from his doorway position as Kyo scooped her frail body up and ran out the door. Tohru and Shigure followed, with Hatori walking a bit slower behind.

Yuki's eyes had a glazed over look as he stared at the now vacant bed, lost in worried thought….

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: yawn. Still tired. But here's another chapter.

Kira-chan


	12. Chapter 12: Whatever it Takes

Chapter 12

Whatever it Takes By Lifehouse

A strangled smile fell from your face  
What kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know that what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_HOMAGAWD_! IS SHE OKAY!?"

"Yes….she should be awake any minute now…" Yuki sighed as he fiddled with his shirt ties. Kelley, who had called, was wondering why Airah had failed to arrive that night as was planned. Yuki could also hear Julia in the background, asking what had happened. After Kelley explained, Yuki heard the phone switching hands and a worried Julia came on the phone.

"Yuki? Is she alright?"

Sighing again, Yuki responded with an exasperated "Yes…as I've told everybody, she just fainted…nothing huge…"

"Oh, like your one to talk…" he heard Kelley add with what he assumed was an eyeroll on her part.

"Look…I have to get back to the office, because I'm supposed to be having an appointment right now…"

"Gotcha…well, update us, okay?" Julia asked, worriedly, and Yuki closed the phone without responding. He could hear Hatori in the office, talking to Shigure and Tohru, and he'd heard Haru had come as well. They'd locked the door, so Yuki was forced to wait outside while they talked, most likely about him…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, I take it she's not going home yet?"

Hatori looked at Haru with a sigh "We're going to send her home as soon as possible…I'm the slightest bit worried about the health risk on both sides…Yuki-kun probably can't handle the strain on his poor lungs…"

Tohru nodded "I'm worried about him…hopefully he doesn't have an attack like he did last year!"

"Who knows" Hatori said with a shrug, "We don't know how bad he's gotten yet…the last time it got really bad was when he tried to kill himself about 10 years ago…"

"And let's all just hope that we don't repeat that little incident…" Haru said solemnly "It nearly worked, too: I remember over-hearing someone saying that he almost succeeded…but then something happened, and he came back to the main house..."

"Really? He was like this when he was younger too?" Tohru asked, her face clearly showing her shock. Haru nodded

"He thought that if he disappeared, that everyone else's sadness would disappear…including that of Kyo-kun…"

"AH ,now there's something I never knew…he seriously wanted to help Kyo at one point in time?" Shigure asked, curious, and Haru nodded.

"He never wanted to hate Kyo-kun…he just wanted to be friends…"

"Really? That's amazing!" Tohru said, clapping her hands together. Hatori sighed

"But Akito quickly shot down all hopes of that…although, Kyo wasn't that nice to Yuki either…"

"B-but to think: they could've been friends!" Tohru said with a smile "although, they are acting much better now…"

"Indeed…" Haru said "They haven't fought since Airah's birthday….although, I must admit, it's an improvement…"

Everyone nodded, and Hatori sighed for the gazillionth time that afternoon.

"Well, we better call Yuki back in here….I don't trust him out there alone…"

"I-I'll go get him!" Tohru offered, and before anyone could stop her, she walked outside. Yuki sat with his back against the wall, obviously distracted by his thoughts. She cleared her throat.

"Ah, Sohma-kun?"

He looked up, and she saw that his skin had gone even paler than usual, making the contrast from his eyes to be even greater. He quickly faked a smile when he saw who it was

"Ah, Honda-san: are they ready for me to come in now?"

"Eh, oh, y-yes!" she said with a faint smile.

"Let's go, then…" he said with a sigh, and stood up shakily. Tohru quickly rushed over and grabbed his arm

"Let me help you! WE-we don't need you getting hurt more!"

He smiled a real smile, and responded with a faint

"Thank you…"

Tohru blushed, but let him lean on her as they walked into Hatori's office….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah blinked open her heavy eyelids, and quickly realized that she was definitely not in Shigure's house anymore…especially because of the fact that the sheets were way too clean…

"Oh, Good Morning, Airah-san!"

"Eh? H-Haru-kun?"

He nodded, and suddenly, a worried Tohru appeared at his side

"Airah-chan! Thank goodness, you're awake!"

"W-what's going on?" Airah asked, letting Tohru prop her up with pillows. She felt lightheaded, and…worried. Usually, Yuki was right by her side when she awoke…but even when she searched the entire room with her gaze, he was nowhere to be found…

"Honda-san…is Yuki-kun alright? I don't see him…"

"Eh? Oh, he's with Hatori-san…getting checked out again…"

Airah felt as if someone has replaced her blood with ice water.

"Did something happen?"

Tohru raised an eyebrow, but replied

"He's just having some problems…you know, with his lungs…"

Airah felt a chill go up her spine: his lungs. They must've gotten hurt when she kicked him through the door…or because of his failing health…whichever it was, both were her fault….

"Is he…mad at me..?" she asked tentatively, and Tohru bit her lip.

"W-well…not exactly...if you mean, does he blame you, then no. But he is a bit sad…."

Airah groaned, and sunk her head in between her knees: of course he was sad. She'd done everything he hated to him. She'd practically broken up with him, then called him prince (which she hadn't meant to do)…she felt horrible. IT was all her fault if he got an attack or something….

But she knew that she couldn't just apologize this time: it would take a lot more than that, AND she was expected back in America by now…

"When am I supposed to be leaving?" she asked quietly. This time it was Haru who answered.

"Tonight: Hatori-san already got the plane ticket…"

"Shit…" she cursed: there was no time to make it up to Yuki. She'd have to wait…maybe call himwhen she got back to America or something….

_Damn…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat on the doctor's bench silently, listening to the happy sounds coming from the connecting room. Airah must've woken up. He wished he could see her, but…it would just make things more complicated. And she wasn't likely to be in a good mood anyways: she'd probably just kick through another door or something. He sighed and sunk his head into his hands. Stupid, stupid Yuki….it was all his fault…he screwed it up….

Your fault your fault…

The two words played through his mind, Akito's voice, whispering the words he'd been told since he was born:

Your fault, your fault…

_I know…_

Your fault, your fault…

_Please stop…_

Your fault, your fault…

_Don't remind me…_

Your fault, your fault…

_I wish I could stop it…._

Your fault, your fault…

_Maybe I can…_

He jumped off the table and ran out the door. His chest immediately began to seize up, but he kept running. Just as he always had….to escape his cursed life…

_**Your fault, your fault…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: la di da…..tired still…but yet I type!

Kira-chan


	13. Chapter 13: Seize the Day

Chapter 13

Seize the day by Avenged Sevenfold

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

&&&&&&&&&

"I still can't believe you left him like that! I mean, they said he'd disappeared before you left, didn't they?"

Airah sighed, trying to ignore Kelley as she unpacked her suitcase, now back in Georgia. Kelley growled

"Airah…"

"What?" Airah said with a scowl "You don't think I haven't realized yet? He probably just went back and sat at the park again, as he usually does when I piss him off."

Airah herself didn't believe what she said. Yuki had definitely not just gone to cool down: especially not with his breathing issues he had at the moment. He'd probably done something really stupid, as he had that time when they were younger. Just because she didn't want to think about it didn't mean she wasn't worried…and she let Kelley know that too.

"I'm worried about him…but I can't let it control me like it used to. I'm supposed to be trying to forget about him, remember?"

"Doesn't mean you can just ignore big things like this: what if he-bloody hell, what if he died, and you just sat over here pretending to forget about him!"

"You're so morbid" Airah replied evenly "He's not just going to drop dead or something: he's stronger than that."

"And yet you told me yourself that he's a lot weaker when this…illness comes on. Add you being gone, and I don't think he'll be as strong as you think he is"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Airah said, although her voice shook slightly "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight."

Kelley glowered at Airah, but turned on her foot, and walked out of the room, leaving Airah alone with her thoughts…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Tohru sat, fidgeting, in her seat at school. Both she and Kyo had come to school today, even though Yuki hadn't been seen since the previous afternoon. Hatori said he'd drive around and try to find the missing rat. Everyone was worried, since they knew Yuki was too weak to run very far…but, he was also too weak to be out in the cold for an entire night. They had to find him soon…

"Honda! Pay attention!"

She jumped, and responded

"Gomen-nasai!"(I'm sorry)

Mayu-sensei went back to teaching, but was interrupted only a few minutes later by a phone call. After a few words to the person on the other line, she hung up. She sighed, and walked back to the front of the class

"Honda, Sohma: someone wants to see you in the office…"

Both teens jumped up, and, grabbing their bags, hurried out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hatori had driven around town since midnight, but he hadn't seen even a sign of Yuki. He'd almost given up when he noticed something silver, black, and large at the end of an alley. He stopped the car and ran down the long alleyway hopefully. When he got close enough, he could tell immediately that it had to be Yuki. But his chest tightened when he realized that the boy was covered in dirt, and he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Damn…" he cursed, kneeling down and checking for a pulse. It was there, although faint, and slow. He picked up the boy gently, and carried him back to the car. He set Yuki down on the back seat and covered him with a blanket he always had in his car. As he was about to close the door, he heard Yuki whispering something that was barely audible.

"Your…fault…"

Hatori cursed again, but slammed the door and climbed into the front seat. While he drove, he called Mayu and said to send Tohru and Kyo down to the office, since he doubted they had been very attentive, considering both were worried about Yuki…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tohru and Kyo sat at the edge of Yuki's bed, in his room back at home. Hatori had run back to his office to grab his bag, and asked the two of them to watch over the frail boy. Tohru had dug her nails so hard into her palms that little moon shapes had formed into bruises. Kyo sat in the corner, his face fixed into a neutral stare, but his stomach kept turning over uneasily. He'd never seen Yuki like this, and it scared him. He'd just become friends with the bastard….and he didn't want him to die.

_Anything but that…._

"Ai…rah…"

Both teens shot up to see Yuki muttering deliriously, reaching out his hand limply. Tohru gasped, and grabbed the hand, her tears turning to those of joy.

"Y-Yuki-kun!" she said, not even realizing her slip in politeness. Yuki's eyes cracked opne slightly, and he coughed.

"H-Honda…san?"

She nodded, leaning in closer so she could hear the whispering voice.

"How d-do you f-f-feel?"

Yuki closed his eyes and tried to push himself up, but Tohru pushed him down.

"P-please, don't try to get up! Hatori-san will be here soon...you need to rest. Oh, I bet you're hungry! I'll go get you something to drink, er, ah, eat!"

Yuki just nodded wearily, letting his arm drop over his eyes. He waited until Tohru was down the hall to speak again.

"Kyo…why aren't I dead?"

Kyo choked

"WH-what kind of question is that?" Kyo said, trying to keep his voice down, but he stared at Yuki in complete disbelief. Yuki sighed, and whispered

"Airah…she went back, didn't she?"

"Don't avoid the subject!" Kyo hissed, walking over to the bed and kneeling beside it. Yuki lifted his arm and glowered at him.

"It's none of your business" he said coldly, and Kyo exploded, but kept his voice down as best as he could.

"IT SHOULD BE MY BUSINESS! YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF, DAMMIT!"

Yuki didn't reply, but shut his eyes again, and a few minutes later, fell back asleep. Kyo scowled, but retreated from the room quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah sat, tapping her pencil against her desk worriedly. She stared at the clock, willing it to move to 2:25 so she could get out of here. But she still had two minutes…very…long…minutes…

"Alright, whose phone is that going off now?"

She jumped at the teacher's voice, and looked around. She noticed everyone staring at her, and looked down to see her phone lit up and happily spitting out a messed up version of the song "Misery Business" By Paramore. Blushing, she quickly flipped it open and meant to ignore it when a voice nearly screamed through the speaker.

"Airah-san! We found Sohma-kun!"

She blinked, no longer at all embarrassed as pure relief flooded over her face. She could feel everyone's gaze on her as she held the phone to her mouth and replied

"T-that's great, Honda-san….you do realize that I'm in school, don't you?"

"Eh? Oh, s-sorry, I forgot about the time difference! Ah, I'm so sorry!"

Airah chuckled lightly, but answered

"It's fine, Honda-san: I have to go, though. Bye!"

She shut the phone before Tohru could reply and, blushing once more, apologized to the teacher.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Lewis: it won't happen again."

The teacher glowered, but it looked like her curious nature won out

"What was that about that was so important, Miss Sohma?"

Airah raised an eyebrow, but replied "It's personal, Mrs. Lewis. Now, if you will, resume class, please?"

The teacher glared, but nodded and resumed her talk on the boring subject of rocks…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: sigh.

Kira-chan


	14. Chapter 14: Fully Alive

Chapter 14

Fully Alive By Flyleaf

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuki!"

Said boy opened his eyes to see Kyo standing with a glare obvious on his face.

"Airah-san is going to be pissed as hell, you realize this?"  
"Unless she doesn't learn about my little mental snap" Yuki said calmly, but inside cursed himself. Of course she would be pissed: he'd broken his promise to not act suicidal again. He sighed: this was not going to help their current situation….and Kyo knew that as well.

"You're just trying to push all the wrong buttons, aren't you, you stupid rat" he growled, trying to get Yuki to answer, but he remained icily silent. Kyo sighed, rubbing a hand through his orange hair before speaking again.

"She's going to find out, Yuki: Haru and I both know, and I'm sure as hell ready to go call her right now"

"Oh no you do-"Yuki's harsh reply was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. HE stared at it wide eyed and, fully meaning to ignore it opened it up. But a voice shrieked before he could even finish opening

"YUKI SOHMA, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

Kyo raised his eyebrows in a 'told you so' gesture as Yuki closed his eyes with a groan.

"Airah-san…."

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN, MISTER!" He heard her voice explode from the other end "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Airah-san…"

"YOU FRICKIN' WORRIED ME! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T COME OVER THER AND KILL YOU MY SELF!"

"Airah." He said sternly "You need to shut up and listen."

His cold voice caused her to lapse into a shocked silence while Kyo listened intently as Yuki continued.

"I know what I did: do you think it wasn't obvious? I know that I broke my promise, but maybe you should reconsider when you break a man's heart."

Silence reigned on all ends, and ten seconds later was broken by the dial tone. Kyo stared at Yuki as the phone clattered to the ground and the boy flung himself out of the bed. Kyo stood paralyzed for a few seconds before realizing what was happening and grabbed the boy's shoulder before he made it out of the room.

"Don't" He said quietly, but Yuki only glared

"Shut up: I'm just going to go outside for a walk…"

"No you aren't" Kyo scowled "Haven't you worried everyone enough, or is that your goal?"

Yuki smacked the hand off his shoulder.

"Fine, I won't: please just leave me alone"

Kyo grunted, but walked away leaving Yuki standing in his doorway with an unreadable expression on his face…

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Airah?"

Airah jerked her head up, having hit her head against the wall with aloud, frustrated sigh. Julia tilted her head with a curious eyebrow raise, and said

"What happened?"

Airah sighed and, shutting her eyes, banged her head against the wall again.

"That bastard tried to kill himself a-fucking-gain."

"I see…." Julia nodded, although she could see that behind Airah's angry exterior was one that was just relieved that Yuki hadn't succeeded. And she could see that Airah was itching to go back to Japan, but she was too strong-willed to do so. Julia reached out a motherly hand and placed on Airah's trembling shoulders.

"It's going to be okay…would you like me to call Hatori and-"

"NO" Airah growled, but it came out as more of a whine. "Please" she added "I know Yuki wouldn't like all the attention: I've probably done enough of that with my little outburst earlier."

"You have every right to be mad" Julia said sagely, and Airah nodded

"I know…but still, I'm sure he feels bad enough as it is..."

"I'm sure" Julia agreed "Now come on: you have school tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello, Yuki"

Yuki froze, staring at his phone in disbelief as the rest of the students filed past him. HE bit his lip before answering.

"H-hello, Akito-sama."

He heard a dry chuckle from the other end of the line, the silky drawl sending shivers up his spine.

"So, how's my favorite little boring boy doing? I haven't seen you in awhile. Perhaps you'd like to come visit?"

Yuki wanted to scream 'over my dead body', but he knew not to disobey the head of the family, so he replied

"If you wish, Akito-sama"

"That I do" Akito said, and Yuki could tell that the 'god' had smiled "See you tonight Yuki: don't disobey me."

"O-of course not" Yuki faltered as he shut his phone, his hand shaking. He felt like he was floating, and that the rest of the world had melted away. He was going to go to Akito's: who knew what the man would do? Yuki tried to walk forward to escape the stares of his fellow students, but his dizziness stopped Him.

"Sohma-kun?"

Heb turned to see Tohru standing, worried, at his elbow. HE forced a small smile.

"Ah, h-hello, Honda-san"

"Did somebody call?"

Yuki felt fear creeping up his throat, but he shook his head with all the confidence he could muster.

"Just Akito-san: I'll be over at the main house tonight, okay?"

Her face turned to concern, but she nodded.

"Will you be okay?" she asked quietly, and he shrugged "Who knows. I'll see you later, then…"

Not knowing what horrors and dark rooms lay ahead, Yuki stepped outside and off towards the place he hated most: the main Sohma house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: yawn.

Kira-chan


	15. Chapter 15: Stand My Ground

Chapter 15

Stand My Ground By Within Temptation

Stand my ground, I wont give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
wont close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

Its all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world  
I can feel  
that its time for me to face it  
can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I wont run, theres no turning back from here

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tohru-kun?"

The brown haired girl looked up to see Kyo standing at the top of the stairs, already dressed and ready for the day. He looked around, obviously confused.

"Where's Yuki?"

Tohru shrugged, although her worry was easily shown on her face.

"I don't know: he said he was going out last night, and I haven't seen him since."

"That's odd…" Kyo muttered, and Tohru nodded.

"C-could you go ch-check his room? He may have come back late last night…"

Kyo shrugged, but walked up the stairs sluggishly anyways. When he reached Yuki's door, he stopped and hammered on the door loudly.

"Yo, rat: time to get up."

There was no sound or any noise whatsoever from the other side. Sighing, he opened the door, and was slightly surprised to see that the room was vacant, and the bed was neatly made as if it hadn't been touched. Kyo bit his lip, trying not to show his worry, and hesitantly closed the door and walked back down the stairs.

"Tohru…"

Said girl looked up; hope alighting on her face, but his downcast expression soon cracked it.

"He's not up there" he said solemnly, and Tohru blinked at him.

"I-I don't understand…where could he have gone?"

Kyo sighed "I don't know: did e tell you?"

She bit her lip, thinking, and then brightened up slightly.

"Oh, I remember now: he said he'd be at the main house! I-oh dear!" realization struck her, and she sunk back into the chair "What if something happened? I-I don't want to disrespect Akito-sama, but…"

"If he went there, that's exactly why he isn't home yet" Kyo growled, and Tohru was about to reply when she was cut off by a surprisingly sad voice.

"But I will not allow either of you to go there."

They turned to see Shigure standing in the doorway, with an expression on his face that seemed to be surprisingly sad and somber.

"We don't need either of you getting hurt by Akito-san" he continued "Airah either. You are forbidden to tell her that any of this has happened."

"But that's crazy!" Kyo blurted "She needs to know: we can't hide things from her again like we did before! Look what happened last time!"

"Do you want her to go and confront Akito herself?" Shigure asked, and both the boy and girl shook their heads "Then not a word: he'll probably be home soon anyways…"

&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki knelt on the floor quietly in a dark room, waiting for the arrival of the Sohma head. Last night, Akito had apparently been too sick to see him, so Yuki had been forced to spend the night in his old room down the hall from Akito.

"Ah, Yuki: how lovely to see you"

The god's voice dripped unpleasantly, his smile venomous. Yuki just sat, although his mind swirled with thoughts and old nightmares the room brought back up from their hiding place deep in his mind. He'd kept his past hidden for so long, ever since Shigure had brought him out of this place. But now he was back, and there was no escape from his god.

"Yuki, so silent, as usual: you always were such a scared, weak little boy."

Yuki stared at the floor, refusing to look up so Akito couldn't see the hatred burning in his eyes. The head smiled, walking over and kneeling in front of the trembling boy

"I notice that your little girlfriend was back this weekend: how is she? I must admit, I haven't seen her in a while."

Yuki looked up to glare at Akito, the mention of Airah sparking his fury.

"You mean the time you killed her family, or when you pushed her off the cliff?"

The corner of Akito's mouth twitched for a second, but his masked face didn't change.

"Oh, you're so funny: since when did you gain such a sense of humor, Yuki?"

Yuki scowled, but didn't reply, which only angered Akito further.

"Well, Yuki: where's this new Yuki I've heard about, the one that tries to go against his own family, the one who thinks he can disobey others, hm?"

"I-what do you mean?" Yuki asked, confused, and Akito brought his face closer to Yuki's with a snarl.

"You thought you could still try to love behind my back, even when I made it perfectly clear tht it wasn't allowed, did I not?"

Yuki swallowed nervously, but tried to not let his fear show on his face as he spoke calmly.

"I don't see how you can stop love, Akito-sama."

"That's your problem for being such an ignorant little brat!" Akito hissed shoving Yuki to the ground hard. Yuki gasped as he slammed against the hard floor, feeling new bruises already forming on his side, but he didn't give up. If there was one thing Airah taught him through her little outbursts recently, it was that he too could show his true feelings, could finally tell people what he really thought. Shaking, he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Akito-sama, but I can't allow hurting people, but I can't stop loving Airah-san, no matter what you do."

"No! I will never allow it: I won't allow it!" Akito screeched, smacking Yuki to the ground and kicking him hard, repeating the last phrase.

"I won't allow it, I won't allow it, I won't allow it…!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hi!

Kira-chan-

P.s: it's about 11;15 now. I have school tomorrow. Oh well.


	16. Chapter 16: Hurt

Chapter 16

Hurt By Christina Aguilera

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo and Tohru sat with Hatori in the living room, no one feeling like speaking, only to speak the obvious. Yuki hadn't shown up for the past three days, and Hatori hadn't seen him leave the main house. It was obvious where the boy was, but no one could go and retrieve him: all the adults were in unanimous agreement on that point. And also, no one was allowed to tell Airah anything, until the last possible moment. But as they sat silently, Tohru decided that that time was now.

"I-I think I'm going t-t-to call Airah-san."

She expected them to object, and was then surprised to see Hatori nodding.

"We might as well: although, we'll have to keep an eye on her when she comes over here…"

"Oh, y-yes: we wouldn't want her getting hurt! Maybe…maybe I shouldn't call her…" Tohru said anxiously, but Kyo walked over and put the phone back in her hand from where she'd dropped it.

"Just do it: she needs to know."

Gulping, Tohru nodded and dialed the number slowly, measured…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Airah! Be careful: you're going to burn down the house doing it like that!"

"Oh hush: I'm trying to cook dinner for you, and this is the thanks I get?" Airah stirred the chicken around the pan, loving the way it sizzled and popped deliciously. She drew in a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh. I t felt good to do something so pointless, for some strange reason…sighing agin, she turned to grab the seasoning, when her phone went off in her pocket. Using her free hand, she grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Oh, A-Airah-san: h-h-hello!"

"Honda-san! Hey, what's up?" Airah said happily, but her good mood shattered when she her the tone when Tohru spoke again.

"A-Airah-san…I-I-I have s-something to t-tell you…"

"What? Did-oh no, did something happen: did Yuki-kun get hurt?"

"I, ah, no….b-but…he…he's…he's g-g-gone…"

The pan clattered to the floor…

&&&&&&&&&

The sound of the pan hitting the floor caused both Julia and Kelley to rush into the kitchen. Airah was standing by the stove, her eyes gone wide and shocked.

"w-what did you say? W-what do you mean, he's gone?"

"They told her, I'm guessing" Kelley said, and Julia nodded.

"Good thing we bought the plane tickets ahead of time…"

Kelley nodded, walking over to turn off the open flames as Airah stuttered into the phone.

"He-he what? I-yes, of course I'll be over there! Soon as I find a plane! Yes! No, don't worry, I'm totally fine…yes, see you soon…"

Julia appeared at her shoulder, catching the phone as it dropped from Airah's limp grip.

"Airah…"

"I-I'm fine…I just need to get over there as quickly as possible…."

"Here, dumbass: now go get packed."

Kelley held out a ticket and a handful of Japanese Yen, and Airah blinked.

"Y-you guys knew?"

With a sigh, Julia nodded

"Hatori said not to tell you, with you two fighting and with you being not the calmest person lately…"

"It would have been nice to know!" Airah screeched, pushing Julia away from her. "You didn't think I'd like to KNOW that my boyfriend has been missing?!"

"Airah…" Julia said meekly "Please, we just wanted to protect you.."

"I DON' T NEED PROTECTION! EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEARN THAT: I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

Airah snatched her phone from her aunt-in-law's hand and storming up the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm going to go now."

Tohru turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway, and she asked

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go pick up Airah-san: she should be here at any moment."

"Oh! Okay, you go pick her up, and I'll go get a room ready…"

Hatori smiled as the girl bustled off to go prepare Airah's room, but it slid off his face as he walked out to his car. Airah was being sent out immediately, but everyone was worried that she'd act rashly as had become usual…

A loud ring distracted him from his thoughts as he drove along the highway. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hatori-san?"

"Yes, Airah-san: what is it?" he said, and she sighed loudly into the phone.

"I'm here…can you please pick me up, and take me to the main house…"

Hatori choked. "No…I am NOT going to take you there…" he said fiercely "You cannot go and try to bring him back: It's too risky."

"I have to!" She cried desperately "Please, Hatori-san: let me get him back! If we know where he is, then we can just spring him out of there!"

"But we don't know exactly where" Hatori said calmly, holding the phone out a couple of inches as she yelled again.

"But we can still find him! Come on, Hatori-san…"

"We'll discuss this later at the house" He replied evenly, and closed the phone before she could reply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, what are we going to do?"

Shigure's rhetorical question hung on the air as the living grew even more deathly silent. Haru, who had come from the main house after looking around with no luck, shrugged.

"What can we do? If Akito-sama has reason to lock him up, we can't disobey his decision…"

"But Yuki-kun wasn't supposed to be locked up: I was! He was always Akito's favorite…" Kyo spat, but Hatori shook his head

"Not since he started dating Airah again: he wasn't very happy when Yuki and Airah showed up together last New Year's."

Airah nodded "I can't believe I let this happen: I shouldn't have gone back and left him alone…"

"I won't tell you what you did was right, but…I think it would have only been worse if you stayed…" Kyo said quietly. Airah nodded, but kept staring at her lap sadly.

"I-I think I should go and ask Akito-sama. He's the only person who knows where Yuki-kun could be…"

"NO" Kyo growled, standing up and clenching his fists. Airah stood up and growled back.

"You can't tell me what to do: I'm 18, remember?"

"So am I: we share the same birthday, baka!"Kyo yelled, and quickly realizing his mistake, turned around and stormed out of the room. Everyone else stared after him in confusion except Shigure and Airah, who exchanged looks.

"He needs to be more careful about saying things like that" Airah muttered, and Shigure nodded.

"He's not thinking very clearly: he's worried about the both of you."

"Both..?" Airah asked, still whispering although everyone's attention had shifted back to her. Shigure laughed sadly.

"Oh, haven't you heard: Yuki and Kyon-kun have become friends!"

Airah blinked, but then smiled

"I knew it would happen eventually: they always have wanted to become friends with each other…"

"Ah, Airah-san..?"

She turned to se Tohru standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen, holding a couple of sheets in her hands.

"Y-you should get some sleep: we can go talk to Akito-sama tomorrow…"

"But…they said…"

Hatori sighed "It's not like we'll be able to stop you: but first, you need to rest."

Airah nodded, although she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to sleep that night…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hi! Next chapter: Airah kicks Akito's ass! Yay!

Kira-chan


	17. Chapter 17: Somewhere

Chapter 17

Somewhere By Within Temptation

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

&&&&&&&&&&

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!?"

Tohru stared down the hallway to see Kyo standing in the doorway to Airah's room, yelling and furiously stamping his foot. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked over to stand beside him.

"She left, didn't she?"

The orange haired boy nodded angrily.

"She's going to get hurt or something…dammit! Someone should've gone with her!"

Tohru secretly agreed, but to calm Kyo down, she responded "she would rather do it by herself: come on, let's go get ready."

"For what?" Kyo asked, confused, and Tohru smiled

"You want to go after her, don't you?"

Kyo stared at Tohru in astonishment, but went into his room and got dressed anyways.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Akito!"

Airah stood outside what she knew to be Akito's window, and screamed his name ( along with a few choice phrases).

"Akito, you better answer me, you son of a bitch! I won't allow you to get away with this!"

"Oh you won't, will you?"

Akito had pulled open the shutters and now sat leaning on the windowsill, and she glared at him icily.

"Where is he?" she said coldly, and Akito faked innocence.

"Pray tell, who?"

"You know who, you bastard! TELL ME!"

"He's somewhere you'll never find him" Akito said, dropping his fake act "And It'll stay that way as long as he decides that you are more important than his own god…"

"TELL ME, DAMMIT!" Airah screeched, and she chucked a nearby rock at the window, barely missing Akito's head. The man scowled

"You think I'm going to tell you where he is?"

"YOU SURE AS HELL ARE!" she launched herself at him, crashing both of them into the room. She grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me" she said darkly, and Akito glared back

"You should remember: you got him out of there before, didn't you?"

Airah blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what Akito meant…then it dawned on her. Back when Yuki had lived at the main house, she'd tried to break him out. But…where was that old room….dammit, why couldn't she remember?! She slammed Akito back up against the wall.

"Stop playing games and just tell me where it is!"

"No" Akito said simply, and she growled, but then she remembered something….last time she'd rescued Yuki…of course! His room was always down the hall form Akito's! But…it was most likely locked, so she'd have to go form eh outside. Snarling, she let Akito dropped and flung herself back out the window and onto the soft grass. Her heart racing, she ran along the side of the house until she came to the very end of the house. There was only one window, but it sparked something in herb memory, so she walked up and climbed up onto the wide ledge that led to the small window. Her head pounding, she looked in, and drew back with a gasp. Yuki was inside, curled up in a ball and leaning against the wall, but it was his appearance that nearly killed her: his entire body was covered with bruises and small cuts, and his thins frame shook visibly. Taking a deep breath to calm down her own nerves, she knocked on the window. Yuki's head moved up lazily, but then he saw her at the window; he shot up as quickly as he could and limped over.

"Airah-san! What're you-"

"I'm sorry!"

He stopped, looking confused.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry: I shouldn't have been mad at you for that, and I know it wasn't your fault, and I shouldn't have left, and-I'm so sorry!"

"Airah-san…you don't have to apologize…" Yuki whispered, but Airah shook her head as tears splashed down her cheeks.

"No…I really am…I can't believe how selfish I was…god, I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun!"

"Its fine…but…what are you doing here? How did you-you didn't…" Yuki said, realization dawning. "You didn't…talk…oh, Airah!"

"I had to" she said firmly "Yuki-kun, he's hurting you so badly! I needed to help you, so here I am!"

"I know…" He sighed "But...It's not your fault, no matter what Akito wants you to believe…it would've happened eventually anyways…"

"TH-that's no comfort" Airah said chokingly, and Yuki placed a hand on the glass that separated them. Airah put her own opposite on her side.

"Yuki-kun….I wish…I wish…" suddenly, she had an idea. But she knew better than to tell Yuki, because this was one of those plans that would probably involve some danger to her…But it had to be done.

"Yuki…" she said, backing away from the glass to the edge of the ledge, and Yuki stared back at her, extremely confused…

"Airah-san..?"

"I suggest you back away" she responded simply "and cover your head…"

"Airah…you aren't going to….oh god…"

Without a second thought, Airah cranked back, and then shot her leg forward with all her strength. THE window shattered, and she grimaced as glass cut through her skin. YKUi cowered underneath the sill, but looked up when the tinkling of glass filled the air.

"Come on" She said, steeping gingerly back onto the windowsill and reaching out her hand. Ykui took it, muttering hoarsely

"That was pretty stupid, you know…"

"Oh shut up" she growled "I did what I had to: Akito knows I'm here, we didn't have much time to dawdle."

She pulled him out and helped him down to the ground. She looked him over, and then checked herself. Her jeans had ripped and there were a few minnow cuts and wounds from the glass, but she could walk with only a minimal amount of pain. Turning back to Yuki, she asked

"Do you need me to help you walk?"

Yuki nodded wearily, and she helped him to his feet. As quickly as she could, she helped him across the lawn towards the doors. Yuki tried to keep himself awake, but he felt so tired that…he couldn't…keep…his eyes…open…

"Yuki!" he heard Airah scream as he blacked out and dropped to the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hello! Yay, she found him!

Kira-chan


	18. Chapter 18: You Found Me

Chapter 18

You Found Me By Kelly Clarkson

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

&&&&&&&&&&

"Sohma-kun!"

Yuki blinked open his eyes slowly and saw Tohru sitting by his bedside.

"Honda…san..?What happened: how…did I get here?"

"Ah, Airah-san tried bringing you home, b-but you fainted, and she was so tired th-that she couldn't get you home. But thankfully, Kyo-kun and I had been going a-after her to make sure she was okay, a-and….we found the two of you right outside the Sohma house gates, so we called Hatori-san, a-and he brought you back here…."

"But…where's Airah-san..?" He asked, lifting his head slightly, but wincing at the pain. Tohru became flustered and pushed him back down quickly.

"N-no! Please don't move: you need to r-rest! A-Airah-san should be coming back in s-soon: she just had to get ready…"

"For what?" Yuki asked, confused, but Tohru didn't need to answer as Airah stepped into the room wearing…

"Your…uniform?"

She gave him a small smile and stepped into the room.

"Y-yes: I've decided to stay here in Japan from now on…" She knelt by his bed "How are you feeling, Yuki-kun?"

He shrugged, not wanting to tell Airah that he actually felt like he had been run over by a bull dozer. He reached out and grabbed her hands.

"What about you?"

She shrugged as well, and he knew she was being just as evasive as he was, but as to why, he had no clue. He held onto her hands, not noticing Tohru sneaking out with a wide smile spreading across her face.

_I'm so happy, seeing them back together…_

"I'm glad you're staying…but still, you know it wasn't your fault: you could've gone back…" Yuki said, smiling, and Airah hugged him.

"I know…I'm sorry for causing this, Yuki-kun…"

"It isn't your fault" he repeated, his voice holding the slightest but of anger that caused her to jump.

"B-but…he hurt you! Be-because we're g-going out! I know that's why, Yuki-kun: why else would he hurt _you_?!" She replied just as angrily, but before it could grow into a fight, Yuki just pulled her back into a hug.

"Just forget about it: let's just work on working out our problems…"

She nodded, and flashed him a small, sad smile.

"Yeah…I am sorry about being mad at you before, and kicking you through that door: that must've hurt you so badly!"

Yuki chuckled softly "its fine: there wasn't any lasting damage…"

"I know, but still, I-a door!"

Yuki full out laughed at her slight ditzy-ness.

"Calm down: don't you have to get going?"

"I-what? Oh, y-yes! Goodbye, Yuki-kun: see you after school!"

He smiled as she ran out of the room, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. It was good to be back to normal…

&&&&&&&&&&

"So, you have a record of past work?"

Airah sat primly in the white office, flattening out her skirt nervously.

"No" she replied "I haven't worked before."

"But you're eighteen?"

Airah sighed, but nodded: her not working was unusual in Japan, where nearly everyone had to work as soon as they became an adult in order to support themselves. But, since she was part of the rich Sohma family, Airah was always supported by the family's money, no matter how much she wished she wasn't. But since she lived on her own now, there probably wasn't enough money in her monthly allowances to get by, especially if she ended dup buying her own apartment.

"Well, since we're in desperate need, we can hire you: you start tonight, if you wish."

She nodded quickly, and took the piece of paper he handed her, along with another little slip.

"You'll need this to go get your uniform: go to the department store downtown, and they should have something for you."

Nodding, Airah stepped back outside, clutching the pieces of paper to her chest and heaved a relieved sign. Thank goodness she'd found someone so desperate to hire, or she'd probably have no chance with her police record and hospital record…wait, whatever happened to that police incident? After a while, she'd never heard about it again: did Rin show up or something? With these thoughts swirling in her head, she headed off towards the downtown to get her outfit…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat, bored, after waking up from his nap and waited for Airah to return. Kyo and Tohru had come home already, but they said that she'd said that she had some business to take care of after school, so she'd be home late. But Yuki was tired of waiting, and he'd already slept (he'd figured out) for about 24 hours now, and was fully rested. He'd also taken some painkillers, so he felt a bit too restless and giddy to get much sleep. Damn those painkillers: he felt all high and floaty, and it made him uneasy. He needed Airah back to bring him back to normal she had always succeeded in doing that. With a sigh, he flopped back onto his pillow, glad that at least the painkillers did what they were supposed to: take away pain…

"I'm home!"

He brightened up: there she was!

"Hey there, Yuki-kun!"

Yuki sat up, but fell back in shock when he saw her.

"You-your-your…hair…"he babbled, pointing at her head as if it weren't obvious. She grinned.

"Yes, Yuki-kun, I cut it: isn't it cute? I'm tired of it being in the way, and I passed a salon, and decided to go ahead and cut it!"

"But it's so…Short…" Yuki said, staring at her in disbelief. Airah had never cut her hair, not since middle school. But now, it was a little above her shoulder, and layered so it flipped out. It WAS cute, but completely unexpected.

"I…like it…" He said, and she ran over rand hugged him.

"Thanks, Yuki-kun…sorry for making you wait so long: I had to go to an interview…"

"Interview? For what?"

Airah then paled, but responded quietly.

"A-a job…In fact, I have to leave in an hour for my first shift…"

"Whaaaaaaaaat..?" Yuki said, and it was easy to tell that the medication was having a wee bit of an effect on him. Airah rolled her eyes as she responded, pushing away from Yuki a little bit.

"I want to get my own apartment, so I can stop relying on Shigure-san and the others to take care of me, but for that; I need a job."

"You don't have to worry about that: just stay here!" Yuki pleaded: he didn't want to her to leave him again, and she knew that.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun: I'll make sure to get one close, so I can still see you, and still go to the same school…"

"Could I live _WITH_ you, then?"

She blinked, a bit surprised by his request.

"I-what?"

"Could I live with you? Please, Airah-san: I can't let you go again, not when I just got you back.."

She hugged him again, and whispered

"You won't lose me, Yuki-kun…I'll be right here…"

The boy didn't reply, but snuggled in her arms and drifted off…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: yawn.

Kira-chan


	19. Chapter 19: Sometimes

Chapter 19

Sometimes By Papa Roach

I'm dreamin about tomorrow, I'm thinkin of yesterday, I consume myself in sorrow this moment in time is what I betray, I  
am searching for the answers

_[Chorus_  
I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go, I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life  
is spinning out of control

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a few weeks later, and Airah had already found her own apartment downtown. True to her word, she had continued going to the school, but she was never available afterwards due to her work schedule, but Yuki bore it because he knew that if she thought he didn't like it, she would stop it, and he knew that she needed to do it in order to keep living the way she did now. It seemed to be working, though: she was the happiest she had been in a while, although every now and then more irritable and crabby if she had worked late or something. But it was too good to last, and it was an announcement made by Shigure that ruined it all.

It was a night that Airah had come over for dinner, only a day before New Year's, when Shigure set aside his plate with a sigh.

"I don't know how to break this any other way, so I'm just going to tell you straight out: Both Yuki and Airah are expected this year at the New Year's celebration."

Yuki choked on his chicken, and Airah spewed her tea all over the table.

"What?!" They said at the same time, and Shigure sighed again.

"Akito-san requested you two to be at this year's celebrations, and he said that your attendance is mandatory, so you both will be expected to be there tomorrow night."

"You are NOT going!" the couple said in unison, and they glared at each other for a few seconds. It was Yuki who spoke first.

"Airah-san…you can NOT go back there, no matter what he says…"

"Neither can you." She retorted coldly, but behind her eyes was a certain worried determination that Yuki ignored.

"You have a better reason than I do to not go."

"That's one rat's opinion." She replied with a sigh. "Look, let's just face it: neither of us is going."

Yuki was about to agree, but Shigure cut in

"I suggest you both GO: Akito-san wouldn't be very pleased if you both denied his invitation."

"Screw him" Airah muttered grimly, which caused Shigure to answer sternly.

"You guys have caused enough upset in this family: you are both coming tomorrow night, no more arguing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go back to work."

Heaving himself up from the table, the dog waltzed back into his office, but his face was still set sternly. Airah and Yuki continued to glare at each other as Tohru and Kyo sat in stoic silence. Without saying anything, Airah stood up from the table and walked out into the hallway. The sounds heard confirmed that the girl was putting on her shoes and Yuki followed her into the hallway.

"Where are you going?"He asked, and she turned for a second while pulling her arms into her tan trench coat.

"Home: I have to get ready for work."

"Since when did it take you a full hour to get ready for your job?"

"Just leave me alone!" she snapped, and Yuki stepped back a couple steps in surprise. Airah growled at him, sticking out her tongue moodily before slamming the door in his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the next night, but Yuki hadn't gone out to pick Airah up from work before heading to the main house with the others. He had been stalling, considering the mood she had been in the night before. Sighing, he stared out at the sun as it began to set.

_I suppose I should go before it gets dark…_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki walked along the road, slightly worried. Airah hadn't been at the fast food store where she worked, and her manager had no idea where she'd gone. Groaning, he turned back into his usual park, and walked over towards where the park reconnected to the road. HE started to walk by the alleyway Hatori'd found him in before, when he heard a quiet.

"Hello, Yuki-kun."

He turned to see Airah, already dressed up and ready to go for the celebration. She wore a royal blue turtle neck and raspberry pleated knee-length skirt. He also noticed, with a small smile, that she wore the opal heart he'd given her before she left. Tugging at her tall white socks one last time, she walked over.

"Sorry for not telling, I just thought you'd be mad at me for yelling at you yesterday. Well, that, and, I wanted to get ready early so I had time to get over there so Akito-sama wouldn't be angry."

They had reached a Sakura tree, and Airah paused, which caused Yuki to raise an eyebrow.

"Airah-san?"

With a smile, she held out her hand, and said.

"I won't lose, Yuki-kun: will you?"

Yuki blushed lightly, but ran up and swept her into a hug.

"Of course not: let's go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hall in the Sohma main house was deathly silent. The 12 members of the zodiac, excepting Yuki and Kureno, sat on one side of the hall, while those two sat by Akito and Airah on the other side. Kureno sat next to Yuki, who sat next to Akito and Airah on the other side. She fidgeted uncomfortably, as did Yuki: Akito meanwhile sat in masked silence, trying not to glare at the teens on either side of him. He hadn't expected them to come, considering the…lessons he had taught each of them recently. When two of the maids came in the room and spoke to him, Akito stood up and left the room, slamming the paper door slightly on his way out. The tension released automatically, a few of the members even heaving a sigh of relief. Although they technically weren't supposed to get up without being excused, Both Haru and, a surprising addition, Rin walked up in front of Airah and Yuki.

"Rin-san?" She asked, realizing why she hadn't heard anything about the police incident for a while. The black haired girl nodded somewhat sheepishly.

"Look…I…I guess I should say I'm sorry…" she mumbled, looking uneasy at the stares she was receiving from the other family members. Airah smiled and stood up as well, smiling at the horse awkwardly.

"It's fine…they didn't lock me up or anything…"

"I guess…although, I could also apologize for Haru's, erm…behavior…after…"

"Like I said its fine…" Airah said with a dry chuckle, but all conversation was cut off when the door slid back open. Both girls shot back to their seats as Akito stepped back into the room, glancing around suspiciously. He growled at Airah and Yuki sitting, Airah with some slight sarcastic innocence. When he was sure that it was only the juunishi in the room, he rounded on the pair of them sitting against the wall

"How dare you!" he scowled, and both boy and girl looked up at him in confusion.

"How dare you go behind my back and get back together! Did you not learn!?"

Yuki stood up; ready to confront Akito in order to save Airah, he clenched his fists and glared at Akito. The rest of the family watched, Haru, Ayame, and Hatori ready to pounce and break apart if needed. Akito smirked, although it was obviously fake as his eyes twinkled in displeasure.

"What are you doing?" He asked coolly, and Yuki glared back.

"Haven't you done enough?" He asked angrily, causing Akito to snort.

"Oh, far from it: you guys clearly have not learned your lesson. Perhaps you could ask Haru or perhaps Hatori about how I feel about love behind my back…"

"But you already knew." Yuki interjected, although he knew it would only tick Akito off, and it did.

"And yet repeatedly I have asked that you stop" He spat at the rat "You can't love! Especially not you, you Bitch."

It was obvious who he was talking to, and said 'bitch', grumbled "bite me" from behind Yuki's back. Yuki turned to look behind him, shooting a loving glare in her direction, to which she responded with sticking out her tongue.

Akito twitched and in a spurt of fury, lashed out his hand, and Yuki closed his eyes in preparation for the blow.

A smacking sound rang out through the air, but…Yuki didn't feel it…warily, he opened his eyes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: yawn.

Kira-chan


	20. Chapter 20: Do or Die

Chapter 20

Do or Die By Papa Roach

Today I saw my hero fall apart,  
The one who taught me to be strong,  
On the outside I look fine,  
But on the inside I am dying  
My strength is overcome by pain  
My love for you remains the same  
The loneliness is setting in  
I have no one to free my sins

It's never too late to live your life,  
The time is now, it's do or die  
It's never too late to live your life,  
The time is now, it's yours and mine&&&&&&&&&&

Airah stood, arm upraised to catch the blow, legs bent, her body shaking, but her eyes were alight with fire.

"Don't. Touch. Him. You. Slimy. Bastard."

Yuki blinked his eyes owlishly, while everyone else stared at them apprehensively. Airah glared murderously at Akito. He snarled

"You have no right to talk that way with me, you bitch."

"I have n-you fuckin' locked up and beat my boyfriend!" She shrieked her arm dropping to her side as her fists clenched. Yuki stood up behind her, but her glare forced him to wither back. She turned back to Akito.

"You-you think you can play god, but…you can't! You can't…control other's lives and feel free to…to hurt them and torture them as much as you please!" Her voice become shaky and Yuki knew that she was on the verge of helpless tears once more.

"I don't…I don't care if you punish me: hurt me as much as you want! But don't ever...EVER…hurt my boyfriend again!"

Turning, she smacked Akito across the cheek before grabbing Yuki's arm and hurtling out of the room.

&&&&&&&&

Airah stopped at the concrete wall close to the same park as before. She leaned on it, panting, turning around a few minutes later with her hands tucked into her pockets to keep them warm in the chilly winter weather. She smiled

"Sorry about that…I know it worried you, but…"

"Its fine…thanks for standing up for me back there…" He smiled back at her, ruffling her hair. She blushed, batting away his hand

"I-I thought you'd be more upset…you always try to stop me when I stand up to him like that…"

He chuckled, although it was dry and obviously fake.

"I don't…_like_ it, Airah-san…but…you always seem to feel better after you yell at him like that…so I've decided just to go along with it. Now, when it turns _violent_: that's when the line gets crossed."

She smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"thanks for understanding…now, how about we go out and have fun tonight?"

He smiled, his first real smile in what seemed like forever.

"That would be…lovely…Airah-san…"

&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked along the side of the street when the crack and boom of fireworks split the sky. Airah tugged at Yuki's hand, a grin spreading slowly across her face. He gave her a questioning look, and she pointed towards the sky

"Look at them…aren't they so beautiful, Yuki-kun?"

He blinked, confused, but it melted into a smile.

"Of course…although, not as beautiful as you..." he said, and she cocked her head.

"Since when did you become Mr. Lovey Dovey?"

He chuckled again, and pulled her closer to him.

"Since my girlfriend decided to take on a job, and ignore her charming-"

"Were about to call yourself 'Charming'?" She said with a raised eyebrow and a snort. Yuki looked upwards innocently, and she scowled playfully.

"Perhaps I was…what of it?"

"You are so full of yourself…" she said jokingly as the fireworks continued to light up the night sky…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was late at night, and Yuki sat with Airah, Kyo, and Tohru on the roof of Shigure's house. The sun had set many hours ago, and they waited for dawn, and the beginning of the new year Tohru sat with her head on Kyo's shoulder, and Airah snuggled with Yuki underneath a blanket. She had her eyes closed, but she hadn't yet fallen asleep. She'd stayed up every other new years, and she wasn't going to allow this to be the first time she'd…fallen…asleep…

Yuki smiled warmly as Airah began to gently snore, her weariness finally catching up with her. She'd been working so hard at work lately…especially with the school holidays. Sighing, he shifted her closer as the sun began to rise in the sky. Grinning, he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Happy New Year's" he whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Short. Cutesy. Yes. But I just spent 12 frickin' hours at school, and I'm tired and crabby. So mleh.


	21. Chapter 21: Broken

Chapter 21

Broken By Seether Feat. Amy Lee

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away&&&&&&&&&&&

Weeks Passed by, and Yuki noticed strangely more frequent appointments Airah had been going to. She had obviously gone each time, but he had no clue why they had to be twice weekly…he was becoming suspicious. He tried to ignore his suspicion, but…he just wanted to know what was going on that she hadn't told him. He confronted her on it as they walked home after her work one night.

"Airah-san?"

"Yeah?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling a bit guilty for prying into her business.

"What…" She sighed "Look, Yuki-kun, it's easy for me to tell when something's bugging you: just tell me…"

"Why…why have you been going over to Hatori's so often?" He blurted "Did something happen…that you didn't tell me about?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, trying not to look him in the eyes lest she be beguiled into telling him the truth. She stared at the ground as Yuki stopped beside her.

"Airah-chan?" he asked "Is there something I should know?"

She sighed and looked up, but his sorrowful gaze made her turn away again.

"It's nothing…just, you know…checkups..." she mumbled, avoiding Yuki's questions by resuming her walk towards her home. Yuki stared after her sadly, but followed a few seconds later with a sigh.

_Once again, more hidden secrets, more lies…_

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay class, pick a partner-"

It was gym time at school the next day. Yuki and Airah stared at each other pointedly, but Sensei hadn't finished.

"-of the same sex."

The entire class groaned, but Airah tried to keep her relief off her face. After Yuki's question the previous night, she'd avoided him so she didn't have to answer him truthfully. She hadn't told him yet about the…"growth" in her brain. Hatori had been keeping a close watch on her incase it went away, but it instead seemed to be growing. Four more months. That was all she had until…

"Airah-san?"

She looked up to see Tohru standing in front of her,

"Would you like to be my partner? Everyone else has already chosen…"

Airah looked up to see that indeed, everyone else already had a partner and had gathered back by sensei for instructions. She shrugged and followed Tohru over to the group, tugging on her burgundy shorts nervously.

"Why do these have to be so damn short?" She muttered to Tohru, and swore she saw hint of a smile.

"Okay, guys, today is Badminton. Girls against guys. I'll pair teams up, so no ideas…"

She glared at Yuki and Kyo, who had been forced, as the last two boys, to pair up. Although they had become friends, that didn't mean they had to LIKE each other. Airah chuckled as Sensei stared from them to Airah and Tohru with a smirk.

"Okay, let's have you two against Sohma and Honda."

They stared at each other, a grin creeping across her face.

The teacher walked over after pairing the other teams and handed them a birdie and four rackets. Airah bounced the birdie on her racket aimlessly as Yuki and Kyo set up the net. Tohru watched them all silently until the net was set up and Sensei blew the whistle. Airah smiled as she served the birdie over to Yuki, who whacked it back flawlessly as his nickname, Prince. They whacked it back and forth while Tohru and Kyo waved their rackets, pretending to hit the birdie as Yuki and Airah hit it back and forth. A real smile replaced the fake one on Airah's face as they continued, neither slipping, neither letting the birdie fall to the floor. Twenty minutes later, everyone else had finished two matches, but they were still at it. Tohru and Kyo had resigned to sit out on the edges and let them carry on, and sensei didn't argue. When the end of the class period was ten minutes away, Airah finally let her guard slip and let the birdie fall. Tohru and Kyo sighed, and walked back to the court. Yuki smiled as he walked over to her side.

"Time to switch teams."

She smiled back as Tohru served the birdie across. This time the birdie actually fell a few times, scoring a couple points on both sides. With only two minutes to go, Airah was serving, and she whacked it with all her might. She heard an "ow!" and she turned around. Yuki had his hand held to his forehead, cursing under his breath. She gasped.

"Sorry, Yuki-kun! Did I hit you-oh, god, sorry!"

"s'fine" he grumbled, but...it did hurt a lot…she didn't look strong, but…damn…

"Come on; let's go get you an icepack." Airah waved Sensei over. "Can you give us a pass to the nurse please?"

The sensei grinned, and hid it behind her hand.

"Why, Sohma, what happened to you?"

"A crazy woman with a racket." He muttered "Now please, just give me the pass."

Airah growled her eyes at his comment, but took the pass the teacher gave her and escorted Yuki to the nurses.

"Sorry about that…they really should not allow me to have objects that could cause any sort of damage…"

Yuki laughed quietly as they reached the nurses office. The nurse looked up and, recognizing him right away, led him over to one of the beds.

"What Happened, Sohma-kun? Did you get hurt by someone?"

Yuki smirked, staring straight at Airah as he responded.

"A crazy woman with a badminton racket."

The nurse looked up at Airah, who had scowled, before walking over and taking out an ice pack from the little freezer in the corner and handing it to Yuki.

"Would you like some pain killers or something?"

Yuki nodded, taking the pills and glass of water gratefully. Airah sat by his side, grabbing his cup when he was done and throwing it away for him. They thanked the nurse just as the bell rang, and they walked with the rest of the students back to class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Shortish again.

Oh, and special, SPECIAL, thanks to **Running to my Heart **for the lovely reviews!And also for your compliments and just…everything!

And of course, I still love you, Rona-kun!

Kira-chan


	22. Chapter 22: What have you done

Chapter 22

What have you done By Within Temptation

You carry hate that I feel.  
It's over now,  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Friday night already, and Airah sat frying burgers. She'd slowly been working up to a better position, but she needed the money, so she didn't complain. She flipped over the greasy meat blobs over when the timer dinged, and then sat and waited for it to ring again so she at least had SOMETHING to do. Sighing, she flipped open her phone inconspicuously to check for messages and the time. It was 4:30. Four more hours to go…

"Hey Skinny!"

She turned to glare at Chikan, her fellow employee, and also one year her senior.

"Stop calling me that! It's not my fault I'm this thin!"

"But you are, and so I have all right to dub you such." He grinned at her mischievously, and she turned back to her work haughtily. But Chikan didn't go away. SHE tried to shake him off as her grabbed her arm.

"Chikan, let go." She snapped turning around. He pulled his hands back and held them up innocently.

"What did I do?" he said with a smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

"J-just go…" she whispered, still shivering, and he blew her a kiss as he walked away. Her mind reeled dizzily…

_Oh god…that's...so…_

She wanted Yuki: right now. Chikan had been creepy before, but now it was moving to a different level. And she didn't like it at all…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Airah-san! How a-is something wrong?"

Yuki stood outside as he did usually on her work nights to pick her up, and she hadn't even bothered to mask her fear. She stared at him, knowing full well that he could read her feeling easily, but she didn't tell him.

"It's nothing…really…" she sighed. "Let's get me home: I just need to go to sleep…."

He nodded, but he didn't take his eyes off her as they walked across town to her apartment…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day was Saturday, and Airah worked all day. Of course, since there weren't many employees, she and Chikan once again had a shift together. She avoided him as much as possible, even volunteering to work the register even though she had no clue what she was doing. Anything to get away from that creep and his icy blue eyes.

"Ah, Airah-san!"

She looked up to see Tohru and Her two friends standing on the other side of the counter. She smiled and said

"Hey guys! What can I getcha?"

"Oh, j-just a few drinks or something…I came to deliver a message…"

Airah raised an eyebrow as she grabbed a few bottled waters from the fridge.

"What? Did something happen?"

Tohru shook her head

"Oh, no no: Sohma-kun just wants you to know that he can't pick you up tonight, so you'll be walking home by yourself. If that's okay with you…" she added "Kyo-kun or someone c-could pick you up if you want…"

"It's fine. Here: on the house." She handed them the waters, but Tohru panicked

"Oh, n-no! I'll pay, h-here!"

Airah declined the money, and Uo and Hana pulled Tohru out of the restaurant.

"See you later, Princess!"

Airah blushed at Uo's nickname, but she waved and turned to the next customer in line.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She sighed as she straightened out her button that said "HI, My name is: Airah Sohma. I'm Happy to serve you!" Yeah right. She hated this place. She tugged on her jacket, not even bothering to button or buckle it, and shot out before Chikan could pull any moves. She rushed along the streets, avoiding the general public in her race to get home: Being alone, especially at night, made her feel uneasy. She only had a few blocks to go when she felt someone tug her into an alley. She shrieked, but felt a hand over her mouth. It smelled strangely like French fries…she struggled against the firm grip. A low voice chuckled, and she knew it automatically.

"Hello there, Skinny…."

"MM!" she screamed, but his hand muffled it.

"Hush, darling: I'm not going to do anything…too bad…"

She struggled harder, clawing at his arm as he turned her to face him. He tied something around her mouth, and then pushed her to the ground. His eyes widened when he noticed the black and white "bracelet" on her ankle.

"That's an interesting piece of jewelry you got there. Doesn't look like it's ever been taken off: it's getting a little tight. Maybe I should just pull it off for you."

She tried to kick out at him, but he held her legs. He tugged on the beads, but they wouldn't come off. Scowling, he tugged harder. Airah lashed out of him, so he paused and tied her arms behind her back. Free from hindrance, he tugged the beads off. Airah screamed behind the gag as she felt something…

&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: dun dun dun…kinda creepy, I guess: Chikan is a creep.

Kira-chan


	23. Chapter 23: See Who I am

Chapter 23

See Who I am By Within Temptation

Fear is whithering the soul  
at the point of no return.  
we must be the change  
we wish to see.  
I'll come into your world,  
see through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
before we lose what we have.  
We just can't stop believing   
because we have to try.  
We can rise above  
their truth and their lies.See who I am,  
break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
let's show them that we can  
free our mind and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
this is not the end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She felt something behind her back, and heard a weird rustling sound. Chikan stepped back a few paces, his face going impossibly pale.

"Holy SHIT!" he swore, and she took advantage of it to rip off the restraints on her sore limbs and mouth. She then felt behind her to see what the commotion was about, and she froze, her blood running cold

_Oh god...this can't be happening…what is this…_

"You're a fucking…demon!" Chikan shrieked. And Airah couldn't help but agree as tears began to streak down her face. She felt those..._things_ shifting as she stood up shakily and ran. They hindered her, but she didn't care. She wanted to run and hide, hoping that Yuki didn't pass by to see her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki ran when he got Hatori's call. All he knew was that something had happened to Airah, and that someone's memory had to be erased…he quickened his pace until he was at a full out sprint. When he reached an alleyway where Hatori's car had been parked, he ran down it until he saw Hatori standing, observing the floor of the alley with a blank expression. Panting, Yuki asked.

"What happened?"

Hatori jumped at the sound, but then he noticed Yuki's worried stare, his rumpled appearance. HE sighed.

Look, on the ground: what do you see?"

At first Yuki could only see the dark, but then he noticed some small, fuzzy dark objects on the ground. He bent down, and gasped when he saw what they were.

"Feathers…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah sat, sobbing, behind her apartment building. She hadn't gone in, since she didn't want anyone to see her. She glared at the causes of it, stretched out along the wall. She sunk her head back between her legs.

"Airah-san!"

She looked up, horrified

_No…not you…_

"Thank goodness, you're okay! I thought…when I saw…"

_Don't come near…I don't...want you to see me…not like this…_

Yuki stopped. She noticed her black and white beads clutched in his hand, which was shaking. HE stared at her as she tried to stand up and run again. He gaped as two very large and very black unfurled.

"You…you have…you have…"

She nodded, sobbing as the wings, as if proving for themselves, rustled loudly. She sobbed as she backed away.

"Please…go away…" she whispered to Yuki, but he shook his head firmly.

"I won't let you go through this by yourself…" he said quietly, staring straight into her eyes. She turned away.

"I don't want you…to see me like this…"

He paused, but then continued to press forward determinedly. She tried to push him off, but instead he hugged her while at the same time slipping the beads back around her wrist. Immediately, the wings folded away, and she collapsed against him sobbing.

"Shh…it's alright…" he whispered soothingly, and led her back up to her apartment, where she ran into her room and slammed and locked the door. Yuki stared at it sadly, but didn't leave. Instead, he sat on the couch and sunk his head into his hands wearily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night, Yuki sat with Kyo, Hatori, and Tohru in Airah's small living room. It was midnight, but none of them had even thought of sleep yet. Yuki had his head still in his hands, covering his face so no one could read the mixed emotions he didn't bother to hide.

"So, who did it?"

Kyo's question hung in the air, and no one answered for a few minutes. Hatori sighed.

"Some guy from her work…apparently, he took off the beads and she just…transformed right there…"

"You e-erased his m-m-memory, right?" Tohru asked shakily, and Hatori nodded slowly.

"Of course: we don't want this to get out, especially with things the way they are…"

They nodded, and Tohru turned her worried gaze over to Yuki.

"Is she okay?" she asked, although she also meant it for Yuki. He didn't look up, but shrugged. She stood up and knocked on Airah's door.

Airah-san?"

She heard a muffled grunt, and then silence. Sighing, she sat back down on the couch, and the silence began to weigh down upon the four of them...

&&&&&&&&&&&

THE next morning, Yuki woke up and briefly wondered where he was. This definitely wasn't his bed…or his room, for that matter…odd…

Oh, of course! He shot up and flung the covers off, and stomping over to her room. He knocked on the door, but it swung open easily. He looked inside, and noticed that the bed was empty, a note sitting on the purple pillow-case. HE took it into shaking white hands.

"Yuki

I'm sorry to leave on short notice, but I was called back to America. I shall call you later.

Sorry,

Airah "

He dropped onto her bed and buried his face in her pillow; hiding the tears he never let show.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Tear tear…so sad…T-T…

Kira-chan


	24. Chapter 24: When You're gone

Chapter 24

When You're gone By Avril Lavigne

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

&&&&&&&&&&&

Tohru knocked on Airah's apartment door nervously, hoping she wasn't disturbing anyone. When no one answered, she knocked harder. Again, no response. She tested the knob and to her surprise it turned easily. She walked in, calling.

"Hello? Yuki-kun? Airah-san?"

She heard a muffled noise from the bedroom and walked over, pushing the door open tentatively. She gasped when she saw Yuki lying on the bed, his head buried in a pillow, apparently asleep. But Airah…was nowhere to be found… She looked around anxiously, hoping to spot the black haired girl somewhere.

"She's not here."

She spun round with an "eep!" to see Yuki sitting up, his eyes red and his voice hoarse. She bowed a little.

"Ah, g-gomen-nasai, Sohma-kun! But…what do you mean, n-not here?"

He rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his silver hair in what seemed like an angry manner.

"She's gone: left. Back to A-America." His voice caught on the last word, and he sank his head between his knees. Tohru placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away.

"How could I let her? You must think I'm such an idiot right now…" He mumbled sadly, but Tohru shook her head animatedly.

"No...Yuki-kun…"

He shrank from her grasp, but she grabbed him back and hugged him. With a poof of smoke, Yuki appeared in her hands, transformed into a miffed rat, but he quickly hid his anger from Tohru.

"Honda-san…you...you wouldn't understand…" he finally whispered, and she held him tightly so he couldn't run away.

"I don't?" she asked, her voice gaining strength. "Sohma-k--Yuki, what wouldn't I understand?"

He glared at her, his little purple eyes filling with tears again.

"Just…just leave me alone!"

He struggled to escape her grip, but she clutched him tightly.

"Just tell me! Please…Yuki-kun..." her voice softened "I don't want this to hurt you…If you tell me, I can…I can help you…"

"I…I just…don't…know…I don't know what I'm going to do…Honda-san, I…I want to help her…"

"I know…" she whispered.

"I don't want her leave again…Honda…what if she never comes back..?" He looked back down at his hands. Tohru was about to speak when, with a dramatic poof he transformed back to normal. Tohru screeched and turned around, flushing. Yuki sighed and got dressed.

"Are you…decent?" Tohru asked tentatively.

Yuki chuckled "Yes"

She turned back around and smiled.

"Well, thank you for talking to me, Sohma-kun. I have to go, but I'll drop by later, since I'm, right to assume that you are staying here?"

He nodded and walked her to the door. He faked a small smile and said.

"Thank you…"

She blushed, but smiled back.

"You're quite welcome…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Julia and Kelley had just sat down in the living room to watch TV, when there came a knock at the door. They looked at each other, and Kelley stood up and walked into the hallway. She swung open the door, but her greeting died before it even came out of her mouth.

"H-hey, Kelley…"

Airah stood in the doorway, eyes still slightly red and her voice scratchy. She had a suitcase clutched in one hand and her jacket looped over her other. She gave Kelley a weak smile and asked

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, uh, sure…" Kelley said her eyes still wide in surprise as she closed the door behind Airah. She led her to the living room, where Julia still sat on the couch.

"Ah, Kelley, who w-"

Julia's eyes widened as Airah stepped into the room, and she dropped the remote.

"A-Airah?"

The black haired girl nodded numbly, and she looked down as she spoke.

"I was wondering if I could, er, stay with you for a while…"

"Did something happen back home?" Julia asked, but Airah shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to come back, you know, just to stay…"

Julia knew that she was lying, but she just plastered on a smile and nodded.

"Of course you can, Airah…let's just go set you up upstairs…."

Airah nodded back and began to follow when Kelley drew her aside.

"What actually happened? I know you're lying…" she added, in case Airah tried the whole 'nothing' as she usually did. Airah glared at her and replied just as was expected.

"Nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs."

Kelley let her go with a growl.

""You do know what's going to happen to Yuki because you left, don't you?"

Airah froze, and turned around, her eyes flaring.

"He'll be fine, and don't you dare say otherwise!" she snapped, and then turned on her heel and walked up the stairs. Kelley watched her go before pulling out her orange phone and sliding it open. She hit speed dial number 5: Yuki Sohma…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Howdy!

Kira-chan


	25. Chapter 25: Iris

Chapter 25

Iris By The Goo Goo Dolls

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive 

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You WHAT!"

Airah sighed and set down her Spork as Kayla exploded next to her.

"Look, I just wanted to leave, okay? It's not that big of a deal…"

"It is too! I thought you said that you weren't going to trust him alone anymore!" Kayla tapped her fingers on her crossed arm, and Airah sighed again.

"I had to leave, okay? I…something came up…"

"Such as…?" Kayla raised an eyebrow. Airah stared down at her foam tray and picked at it with long black nails.

"I…I can't tell you..."

"Why not? Is it too secret or something, too many people in h ere?"

"Uh, I guess…" Airah said, although that wasn't the reason. In order to tell Kayla the real reason, she'd have to tell her about the curse and…well, that was definitely out of the question…

Or was it…?

"Then you can tell me in gym, okay? We're pairing up for badminton anyways, and there's less chance of being overheard…"

"Yeah, that sounds…great…" Airah said faintly, twirling her Spork in her fingers absentmindedly. 

_How do you tell someone something like this…?_

&&&&&&&&&

Airah pulled on her shorts and black t-shirt uncomfortably as more girls flooded into the locker room. She checked the beads around her wrist and black opal necklace before slipping on black tennis shoes and turning to Kayla.

"Ready to go?"

"One sec…" Kayla muttered, tugging her blond hair one last time before turning to Airah. "There, what do you think?"

Airah's eyes widened comically.

"What's with the, erm, sailor moon style?"

"What, you don't like it?" Kayla pouted, and Airah quickly flustered.

"Ah, no no, it's just, er, unusual…never mind, let's just go…"

Kayla grinned

"You're just jealous because you cut your hair so short that you can't do anything with it."

"Only reason I cut it was for convenience." Airah muttered as they walked down the hallway and into the gym. The teacher and half the class already sat on one side of the gym. The rest were the slackers, who usually walked in about five minutes behind the rest. They sat down in their assigned spots, Airah twirling a piece of black hair around her finger. After the role call and everyone was given a racket (Airah grinned at the thought) and a birdie for each pair, they commenced thwacking.

"So…" Kayla said while flicking the birdie over without showing any effort. "Why did you have to come over here? It had to be something serious…"

Airah bit her lip, but whacked the birdie over nonetheless.

"It's…hard to explain…" Airah said anxiously "But…I guess It's better to just get it out…Kayla…" she drew in a deep breath. "My family is…cursed…"

Kayla let the birdie drop beside her.

"Cursed…Airah, are you joking..?"

Airah shook her head as her friend bent down to pick up the little yellow birdie.

"No…I…15 members of my family, including me, are cursed with a…very old curse…"

"But…it's just not possible…"Kayla whispered in a haunted manner. Airah sighed.

"Trust me, I thought that too, until I saw my own boyfriend transform in front of my very own eyes…"

"But…what do they transform into?"

"You know of the Chinese zodiac?" Kayla nodded an affirmative "Well, they transform into the different animals of the zodiac…"

But there's only twelve, and you said fifteen…"

"Well…" Airah tapped her racket against her heel "there's also the cat, the god and…me…"

"But who could you be? There's no one else in the story…"

"Except one that is never mentioned but, as I can prove, DOES exist: I am the mother of the twelve zodiacs, an angel…"

"So you get…wings..?" Kayla asked, and Airah nodded.

"But trust me; they're not all they're cracked up to be…"

Kayla stared at Airah, her expression unreadable, which caused Airah to become flustered once more. 

"Look, y-you don't have to believe me…we-we can erase this…from your memory, if you want…"

Kayla stared into her eyes, but then shook her head confidently.

"No, I…it doesn't seem right, but I know you need my help in this, so…" she walked up to the net and grabbed Airah's hand comfortingly. Airah smiled at her, although a faint trace of a tear twinkled at the corner of her eyes. 

"So, I'll come over to your house tonight, and we can talk about it, 'kay?"

"Oh, okay…" Airah said, her smile growing. "Thanks Kayla…"

"For what?"

"For not running away…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuki, you're going to need to go to school sometime or you'll never graduate…"

Yuki rubbed his eyes before glaring at Haru, who had spoken.

"It's not me: Hatori-san told me to stay home this week, although it's like I'm on house arrest…he watches me all the time…."

"Maybe because last you, oh, I don't know, tried to kill yourself?"

"The fact that you can say that with a straight face…." Kyo muttered, and Haru shrugged. Yuki set down his bowl and stood up. 

"I'm going back to bed…"

"Yuki-chan…"

He turned. 

"Don't hurt yourself or anything, okay? She'll be back: trust me…"

Yuki grunted in reply, slamming the door to his room with a loud slam. Everyone stared at the door for a few minutes before Tohru's whisper broke the silence.

"We need to do something…I'm worried…."

Haru sighed "What can we do?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: sigh…


	26. Chapter 26: untitled

Chapter 26

(no title…I'll think up one later…)

"What do you mean, she isn't there?"

Julia sighed as Yuki's anxious voice poured out from the other end of the line.

"She went to someone's house after school. You could try her cell, though: she always takes it with her…"

A dial tone told her that Yuki had hung up. She put the phone back on the base with another sigh. Running her hand through blond hair, she muttered to herself.

"She should've just stayed over there for all the trouble…"

"So you're the only one who doesn't transform when hugged?"

Airah shook her head as Kayla painted her fingernails. Kayla's room was purple, with black and blue sheets, pillowcases, etc. They sat on her bed, the door being locked so they wouldn't be overheard.

"No…the head of the family, this supposed …god…he doesn't transform at all."

"Oh yeah, that Bastard, what's his face…Akitar?"

Airah chuckled "Akito, and yeah."

"How interesting…I mean, that must be so hard for you guys…"

"It is…mostly for Yuki and the others, though: I only transform when these beads around my wrist are taken off."

"Just like your brother?" Kayla asked curiously. Airah nodded.

"Yeah, only his is…well, to be blunt, a hell of a lot worse. I only sprout giant black wings out of my back…" She laughed hollowly, and Kayla put a comforting hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"I can't imagine what it was like…I can see why you left…."

Airah sighed, sinking her head between her knees.

"I know, but I still shouldn't have left Yuki like that…god, I'm such an idiot!"

"No you aren't: you can' blame this solely on yourself. Truth be told, I believe it's more Akito and whoever placed that bloody curse's faults, not yours."

"I guess…thanks for understanding, Kayla: you have no idea what this means to me."

Kayla smiled and winked at her friend.

"Glad to be of service…now, let's go…SHOPPING!"

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it..?" Airah muttered, but a faint smile still lingered as she followed her energetic friend outside…

Yuki sat, head in hands, back at the school. Hatori had finally cracked down and forced him to go, since his absences had risen to a surprising two full months. He hadn't called Airah yesterday, which would be the reason he now sat in the boys' bathroom, on the wide ledge next to a window with his phone in his hand. He smiled at a vague memory of buying it…

"_Hey_ _Yuki-kun, look: wouldn't those be cool? They even have a little keyboard so I can text you when I'm on vacation!"_

_Airah's hair was still long and black and her skin was more flushed and healthy looking. Her smile she flashed was entirely real, unlike the ones that she thought passed as smiles these days. He'd held her hand as she dragged into the store, chatter animatedly about anything and nothing…_

_Why can't it go back to that? _Yuki chucked his phone down the hallway, seconds later realizing how stupid that was. He jumped off and ran down to get it, only to see it in the hands of a certain orange haired teen.

"You shouldn't throw things like this, you know…I pretty sure you need it…"

"Shut. Up." Yuki growled, plucking his cell phone out of the cat's hands and turning on his heel to walk away. Kyo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Hatori said to tell you that you need to pack for a trip."

Yuki turned back around, confused.

"Why? Where are we going?"

Kyo just smiled faintly.

"I'm sure you know….where else would we spend our break, where we could actually try to get you happy again?"

Yuki blinked, surprised at Kyo's sarcastic, but not at all angry tone. But then it dawned on him, and his eyes widened.

"R-really? We could-we're going-oh my go-REALLY!?"

Kyo chuckled and bonked Yuki's head lightly.

"Yes, rat boy: now let's get back to class before sensei murders someone…."

Yuki smiled, and Kyo noted that it was a real Yuki smile, one that hadn't been seen since…well, a long time ago. Yuki tucked the phone back into his pocket, the smile never fading.

_I'm going over to see her…I'm so happy…_

"Aren't we done YET!?"

Kayla rolled her eyes at her friend, arms full of bags that overflowed with clothes, books, make-up…you name it, and she'd grabbed it. Airah followed her, with only one small bag from a store called Hot Topic. She'd bought only three items: a black and red corset top, a black skirt, and some eyeliner (she'd left hers back in Japan). She sighed, wondering how things were going back in Japan…no calls from Tohru yet, so Yuki must've been fine. Unless they just weren't telling her again…she ground her teeth on frustration. They had a habit of not telling her things these days, and it was ticking her off. I mean, she WAS his girlfriend still, even if she did go back overseas…she rubbed her temples.

"Headache?" Kayla asked, popping up right in front of her with concern in her large blue eyes. Airah shook her head, but realizing that her friend could read her easily, nodded.

"I keep thinking about him….why can't I just leave him and forget about it?"

"Because you love him" Kayla responded, grabbing Airah's arm. "Let's go back home: you can try calling him, see how he is. I guarantee you'll feel better…"

Airah nodded numbly, following her friend outside.

Back in Kayla's room, Airah took out her phone nervously. She hit her first speed dial, which was, of course, Yuki. The phone didn't even ring once before someone picked up.

"Airah-san! Guess what!"

"Uh, what?" She asked, confused at Yuki's change in disposition. He laughed.

"I'm coming over there to see you! Isn't that great!"

She paled, and Kayla raised her eyebrows, mouthing "what?"

"Nothing" Airah mouthed back before clearing her throat and saying into the phone. "R-really? B-but what about school? Haven't you miss-"

"We have another break, silly! Hatori-san bought us tickets, so I'll be over there in a couple of days, okay?"

"Yeah that sounds…great…" she said faintly as Yuki laughed again.

"Well, see ya soon! Bye!"

"Bye…" She said, shutting the phone and then proceeding to whack her head against the wall.

"Hey now, no self-harm here! What happened?" Kayla asked pulling her friend away from the wall and onto a bean bag.

"He-he's coming here…" Airah said with a groan, and Kayla's eyes widened to an amazing size.

"He's what?" She asked, but that only caused Airah to sink her head to her knees with a sigh.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any more messed up…" she mumbled, and Kayla nodded sympathetically.

"Are you going to tell him about..me knowing?"

Airah lifted her head up and shook it furiously.

"I'm not stupid: he's scared of outsiders knowing, he'll probably tell Kyo or Haru, and they'll tell Hatori…he can erase memories…"

Kayla's eyes widened even more (if that's even possible).

"That wouldn't be good…I guess you'd better go home and tell Julia. Shouldn't you? I mean, she's probably wondering why you aren't home yet anyways…"

Airah could see her friend's anxiousness and nodded in agreement, grabbing her shopping bag and walking out of the room and out the door back home.

_Baka, why did he do that? I told him not to come after me: what part of that didn't he get!? Stupid, baka baka baka!!_

A/N:hi! In case u didn't know, baka means idiot, stupid…anything like that.

Anyhoo, weirdish chapter…ah well….

Also no title…too tired…


	27. Chapter 27: Dear God

Chapter 27

Dear God By Avenged Sevenfold

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

&

"Come on, Yuki-kun, or we'll miss the plane!"

Yuki quite obviously ignored Momiji's whine as he stared at the television screen. It was showing world news, and now there were stories from the United States showing. He tapped his foot, rubbing his chin absentmindedly.

"_And now for some breaking news from Georgia…"_

His entire body froze, and he felt as if his own heart had stopped beating. He shook it off.

"It couldn't be about her…" he reassured himself, but he stared at the television screen anxiously.

"_Late last night, an eighteen year old girl was reported missing, having been last seen at her friend's house earlier that evening. Investigators say that she left at around six pm, in her black vehicle, supposedly driving home. She is reported to be about five-foot-three, with black hair and blue eyes…her name is Airah Sohma, originally from…"_

"Yuki-kun!"

Yuki was vaguely aware of someone catching him before he fell to the ground. Thankfully Momiji was only a few feet away, or else he might've crashed into a girl and that would've turned this Hell into…well, more Hell. Yuki's head pounded and his vision blurred, which he realized were tears. Haru 

and Tohru had walked over to them, both freezing when they watched the scenes playing on the television.

"Is that..?"

Haru didn't reply, kneeling beside Yuki and stroking back the boys silver hair like a parent would.

"Yuki-chan…she'll be fine: I bet she's just having some alone time…she'll go back when she realizes what's happening…"

Tohru nodded, but Yuki shook his head.

"N-no…she's sm-smarter than that: something had t-to have happened!"

"She's just like you, Yuki-chan…she's no thinking clearly…"

Yuki sniffed, pushing away their helping hands, wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve and walking away towards the terminal, where Hatori waited with Kyo, both of them looking worried, although neither showed it very well.

"Yuki-kun? Did something happen?" Hatori asked, noticing Yuki's trembling form and his watery gaze. Yuki nodded.

"A-Airah-san is m-missing. Apparently she never went home last night. Th-they had it on the news, since she's f-from here, and they think she m-might come back here…"

Hatori blinked, looking at Haru and Tohru for confirmation. Haru nodded, sighing.

"I think she was a bit upset that Yuki-chan was coming over…you know how sensitive she is about things like this…"

"Yeah, but why?" Kyo asked, "Although, they are overreacting: didn't they say that she only didn't come home last night?"

The others nodded.

"Well then, maybe she just went out for a drive or something: no need for it to be on the friggin' international news…."

Yuki stared blankly at the opposing white wall, ignoring everyone. He tried to cover his worry with a smile as he usually did, but it wasn't working. For once she was missing, and he was too far away at the moment to do anything about it.

&

Outside of a glass window stood a crowd of people, watching the six o'clock news. They pointed and jabbered at the television.

"Look at that!"

"We should keep an eye out for her!"

"What'd she look like again?"

Meanwhile, a little ways away, someone chuckled, also staring at the TV. They were obviously female, visibly wearing only a tan trench coat and jeans. A hat was pulled low over her hair, which was too short to tell its color. Her eyes were shadowed, but they had a slight twinkle to them.

"Interesting…" She mumbled, sticking her hands into her pockets and walking back into a black car. Once inside, she flung the hat off and shook out short black hair. She sighed and shut her aqua eyes.

"Bakas…why did they have to publicize it like that?"

Airah stuck the key in and the car and turned it. The car grumbled to life and she slammed her head onto the steering wheel.

"And of all times to do it…I bet Yuki saw that…"

As if speaking for itself, her phone buzzed in her purse. Groaning, she grabbed it and, seeing that it was only Kayla, answered it.

"AIRAH!" Kayla screeched from the other end "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Airah sighed, considering chucking her phone out the window and running it over. But despite her inner warnings, she replied.

"Um, in my car…"

Kayla choked in disbelief, and it took her a little while to regain enough of her composure to talk again.

"You're going to get your ass back here now or so help me I will MURDER you!"

Airah sighed, turning onto the freeways that lead back to her house.

"Yeah, yeah…say, has Yuki shown up yet?"

"No, but you better get here before he does" Kayla warned, and Airah sighed again.

"I'll try…bye…"

"Wai-"

Airah slammed her phone shut and tossed it onto the seat beside her backpack.

&

Airah parked down the street from Julia's house to avoid suspicion. She grabbed out her backpack, shoving her jacket and hat inside, tucking her phone back in her pocket. She walked down the street, wearing the corset top and skirt over her old jeans and black shirt, which she tugged at nervously. She knew that she was in for hell when she walked in, but…

She stopped, staring at the sidewalk in front of her. She was right in front of Julia's house, and…there was a pile of fabric. Or, more specifically; clothes. A purple satiny shirt and black pants. Both looking way too familiar for her tastes. She knelt down and shuffled around the pile nervously, gasping when she felt something hit her hand. It was fuzzy: a small gray animal…

"Yuki…" she breathed, stroking the furry little rat softly. She checked about him, searching for the reason of his transformation: after, all, these didn't happen randomly. Considering the fact that he appeared unconscious, he most likely was just sick or something. Biting her lip, she grabbed up his clothing and, without thinking, walked right back into the house.

"Airah! Oh my goodness: are you okay?"

She looked up and nearly smacked herself on the forehead. Of course: she'd just been missing for an entire night, and here she'd walked in, acting as if nothing had happened. Julia stood, her hair looking messy and the bags under her eyes betrayed her lack of sleep. Airah immediately felt guilty, hanging her head.

"Y-yes: I'm fine. I just…I needed…"

Julia sighed wearily, but walked over and hugged Airah

"I'm glad you're safe: Yuki called me from the airport a few hours ago: said they'd just arrived. He'll be coming over soon."

Airah shifted the rat in her arms nervously, making sure he was hidden under the clothing. Julia noticed the bundle in her hands.

"Are those clothes yours? I've never seen them before…"

"Oh, the-they're new…" Airah said faintly "Well, I'm going to go put my stuff away, and then I'll be down for dinner, okay?"

Julia nodded, then walked back over to the table and picked up the phone. Airah walked into her room, and chucked her bag onto her bed, and was met by a "yow!"

She turned sharply and saw a blond head poking out of underneath her blanket.

"Kayla! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Kayla pouted.

"I was just waiting for you to come back: didn't Julia tell you I was here?"

Airah shook her head, setting down the bundle of clothes onto the bed. Kayla stared at them, quite confused.

"Whose are those?"

"Yuki's" Airah muttered simply, which caused Kayla's eyes to widen.

"Yuki…wait, how did you get those?"

"He transformed, now please be quiet: he's sleeping."

Kayla looked down at Airah's hands as she withdrew the shivering rat from the clothes.

"That's…Airah, how did he…this is…"

"Weird, I know: please help tuck him in, and I'll just have to sleep on the floor tonight."

"Won't Julia be suspicious?"

Airah shrugged, but didn't reply as she tucked her comforter around the tiny body.

&

A/N: I was going to end it better, but I decided not to. Oh well.

Kira-chan


	28. Chapter 28: Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 28

Whispers In The Dark By Skillet

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

&

Yuki blinked open his eyes, only to shut them again. Why did the world look so…big? And…he could've sworn he'd seen a mop of black hair on the pillow beside him. He opened them again. Yes, it was still there, and yes, it looked quite familiar. Curious, he stared down at his hands, only to find them small and fuzzy.

_Oh crap._

"Nn…Yuki?"

He shot up, nearly falling off the edge of the bed in the process. After catching his breath (which took a little while), he asked faintly.

"A-Airah-san?"

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, nodding at the same time.

"You scared me, you know…why haven't you transformed back?"

Yuki was about to shrug when, with the characteristic "poof", he was back to his normal self. He sighed, his eyes roving, searching for something…

"You'll want your clothes I imagine: they're next to you, on the side table."

Nodding his thanks, he got up from the bed and walked over to the opposite side of the room. After dressing, he turned around to stare at Airah.

"H-how did I get here? And what was with the disappearing act before""

She sighed, gesturing for him to sit down on the bed next to her. He complied, and was about to speak again when she placed a finger on his lips and hissed.

"Shush, Julia doesn't know you're here…"

"Why?" He was confused, but he kept his voice at a whisper as per the instruction. Airah sighed again.

"Because…what was I supposed to say, 'oh hey Julia, here's Yuki, but he's a rat at the moment'. Seriously."

"Sorry…guess I didn't think about that…" he muttered, which caused another sigh.

"It's fine…so, are you okay? I mean, you don't normally transform at random…."

Yuki sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah…I don't know why I even transformed in the first place…I guess I was just so stressed about thinking you were missing, and…"

She bowed her head, her face heating up.

"I'm sorry…."

Yuki sighed again.

"Its fine…but next time, at least tell SOMEONE you're running off for the night, okay?"

She laughed quietly, smiling a small, sad smile.

"Of course, Yuki…come on, let's go downstairs…I'll just tell Julia you showed up this morning or something…"  
"That's not going to work…" he muttered with a small cough, watching as Airah flung herself out of bed, straightening out her purple rat pajamas, but before Yuki could comment, she grab his hand and yanked him out the door…

And almost straight into Kelley.

"GAK!" she said, sticking her arms out in front of her, thankfully avoiding crashing into Yuki. He pulled back when he saw her, and her eyes widened.

"Airah? What's he doing here?"

"Uh…" Airah shifted on her feet nervously, staring at the floor. Yuki did likewise, twisting the strands of his silver hair anxiously. Kelley tapped her foot impatiently.

"So, I'm guessing he didn't just pop out of nowhere…was he sleeping in your room?" Kelley noted the redness of the couple's faces, and smirked. Airah added quickly.

"It's n-not what you're thinking! He…I found him outside, and I brought him in, that's all that happened!"

Kelley chuckled, waving a hand absently.

"Sure, sure…."

Airah growled.

"I'm kidding, sheesh; can't you take a joke."

"No, she can't…" Yuki said with a laugh, and Airah turned her glare onto him.

"Shut up! Just-just get down stairs: I'll call Hatori-san and let him know you're here…"

Yuki nodded, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

&

"Yuki-chan! There you are!"

Yuki sidestepped the rabbit's hug as he turned to let the other four people into the house. Airah was getting dressed, although Yuki could've sworn she was avoiding the others. He only wished he'd thought of it sooner.

"S-Sohma-kun! Thank goodness you're a-alright!"

He bowed slightly to Tohru as she passed him before shutting the door. Julia and Kelley sat at the kitchen table as all the guests filed in. Julia immediately stood up and held out her hand to Hatori.

"Good Morning, Hatori: how are you today?"

"Fine…" the doctor muttered, staring over at the stairs where he knew Airah was sitting at the top, listening in on their conversation. He sighed.

"So, I see you have found both our missing cousins…"

Julia smiled wanly

"They both just kind of turned up out of nowhere…apparently Airah was in Atlanta or something…"

Hatori sighed, shutting his eyes and sinking into one of the empty chairs.

"Those two are almost more trouble than Shigure and Ayame put together…and that's really saying something…"

Julia chuckled softly, staring at the five teens sitting in the living room. Her gaze then went to the stairwell, where a soft noise could be heard. A few seconds later, a black haired head popped out, looking side to side, paling at the sight of the doctor.

"Oh, h-hi Hatori-san…"

"Hello…" He said, searching her face for any hint of emotion, but he found it blank. He sighed, gesturing for her to follow him into an empty room. She followed him, waiting for the door to close before talking.

"What's this about?"

Hatori rubbed his temples, pacing slowly.

"Look….this isn't easy for me to tell you, but…it's shortened…"

"It's…" Airah's eyes widened as she caught onto his meaning. "No, Hatori-san…you said there was at least three months left!"

Hatori stopped, his eyes still cast downward.

"I know, but…I studied the data after your last appointment, and…it's going more quickly than we thought…"

Airah's legs fell out from underneath her, but Hatori didn't move. Shakily, she asked.

"H-how much longer?"

Hatori's head bowed even lower as he replied in a whisper.

"A month…"

&

A/N: sorry for makin' you wait, guys…not as good as I would hope, but I'm going to update these last few chapters sooner….

Also, added note to whoever put their name as "Nono", sure, I'd love to write one w/ u (when i figure out who u r ")

Kira-chan


	29. Chapter 29: Deceiver of Fools

Chapter 29

Deceiver of Fools By Within Temptation

Remember who you are  
What you stand for  
And there will always be a way

In my heart there is a place  
In my heart there is a trace  
Of a small fire burning  
A sheltering ray shines through this night  
Although it 's small, it's bright  
But darkness is lurking

&

Yuki sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning. Hatori had come back out of the room, but he had been alone. When Yuki moved to go in, Hatori grabbed his arm.

"Leave her alone for a few minutes."

Yuki scowled, but, yanking his arm back, walked over and sank back onto the couch. Haru ruffled his hair with a soft smile.

"She's fine, Yun-chan….even you want some alone time from time to time…"

Yuki nodded, but his hands still twisted around each other nervously. Julia and Hatori exchanged glances before dropping their gazes to the floor.

"We should've told him…" Julia muttered under her breath so only Hatori could hear. The dragon sighed.

"It was her choice…"

"I know, but…" Julia swept her blue eyes over to the bedroom door, behind which, she knew, sat Airah. She turned away, shutting her eyes and exhaling slowly.

"Fine: just don't expect me to back you up when he demands to know why we kept this from him."

With one last glare at the doctor, she stormed off down into the basement. Hatori sighed again, running his hand through his hair. He kept it there for a few seconds, when a little voice piped up.

"Hatori-nii-san?"

He looked down to see Momiji, his brown eyes large and somber. He cleared his throat and replied?

"Yes?"

Momiji bowed his head as he whispered

"I think we should tell Yuki-chan….it'll make it easier and…even if Airah-chan is mad at us for doing this, I think that, in the end, she will know that it was the right thing to do…"

Hatori was a bit shocked at the sorrowful tone of this normally hyperactive teen. He smiled, patting the blond on the head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Momiji-san…she'll work it out…."

Momiji, looked doubtful, but since he trusted Hatori, he nodded and bounced back over to annoy Haru. But the white haired teen took no notice, his gaze fixed on Yuki, his eyes blank. Tohru fidgeted in her seat, twirling the yellow ribbon in her hair, her gaze flicking from door to Yuki at a dizzying rate.

"Ah, S-Sohma-kun?" she finally asked, and everyone's eyes turned to her when she spoke. She flushed slightly, but tried to ignore them so she stared into Yuki's haunting purple eyes.

"Yes, Honda-san?" He replied, his voice not even showing the slightest hint of a quiver. This caused Tohru's frown to deepen.

"I…I just wanted to apologize…"

"For what?" He raised his eyebrows, obviously confused. Tohru bowed her head

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Sohma-kun…but I wish with all my heart that I could!"

Yuki's eyes darkened for a second, but after blinking a few times, they returned to their normal colour. Tohru bowed a few more times before backing away, looking back every now and then. Yuki sighed, running a hand through grey strands.

"Why won't anyone tell me what the hell's going on?"

He looked around the room, noticing everyone looking at their feet. Finally, Haru spoke up

"Yuki-chan…we'd love to tell you, but…"

"But what?" Yuki snapped "You guys have even gone against Akito for me before, but this one thing you cannot tell me?!"

Their heads bowed down even further. Yuki growled, stalking over and flinging open the front door. Haru jumped up to go after him, but Hatori held him back.

"Leave him alone."

Haru glared, but complied silently. Everyone else's eyes had yet to leave the floor.

&

Airah came out fifteen minutes after he left, apparently having heard the entire conversation. Her eyes were red, but dry. She stared at the door sadly.

"Yuki…" she breathed, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"It's my fault, isn't it? I-I should've told him….I thought…I thought…."

"It's not just you, Airah-san…" Haru whispered quietly, "He's just…a bit tense lately. Everyone is. I mean, you guys graduate soon…"

"EH?!"

Kyo, Tohru, and Airah all gasped simultaneously. Kyo closed his eyes, grumbling

"Thanks for reminding me…."

Airah had the same look on her face, folding her arms across her chest and sighing.

"Great another month until Akito can do whatever the hell he wants with us. Granted, I'm most likely to keel over before I graduate anyways…" she laughed hollowly, sinking next to her brother on the couch. He stared at her, eyes full of concern, but his wanting to keep their secret kept him from reaching out and hugging her. Hatori turned and walked out of the room passively, not liking the way the conversation was going.

"That's not absolute and certain, though!" Momiji said, frowning and putting a finger to his lip. "You know, maybe Tori-san is wrong…"

"Stop being so goddamn optimistic" Kyo snapped "he wouldn't have told her if he was pretty sure…"

"Oh but Kyon-kun, it's better to look on the bright side! I mean, at least she has-" He stopped himself, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. "Ah, sorry, I shouldn't be so rude…my apologies…"

"It's fine…" she mumbled, staring at the door, her aqua eyes had a far-away look to them. After that there was a prolonged silence in the room. It wasn't broken until the door opened slowly and a grey head poked in.

"He….llo?" he blinked, stepping all the way in. "Is something wrong? I mean…it's a bit….quiet…"

Airah looked up, turning away almost automatically when she noticed the red tinge to his eyes.

"No, we just…ran out of things to say, I guess…." She smiled fakely, standing up.

"I'm going to get packed…I'm going back with you…to Japan…"

Yuki brightened

"Really?"

"Really…" She said with a smile "I-I just want to get back there for a bit…maybe actually graduate from school…"

Yuki's eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled, running over and hugging her. The corners of Airah's mouth turned up in a small smile, hugging Yuki back.

"That's so great, Airah-san! You're coming home!"

She laughed quietly, whispering.

"Yeah, I guess I am…"

A single tear form her eye to the ground, seen by all but the one she hugged.

&

A/N: Hello! Finally, this is up! Shorter wait, but still…

Kira-chan


	30. Chapter 30:Bittersweet

Chapter 30

Bittersweet By Within Temptation

If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go

The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone

&

"Sohma Airah."

Brushing down her black robe nervously and adjusting her cap, Airah walked up onto the stage, accompanied by the cheers and applause of her family and evil death glares by the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Mayu Sensei handed her the diploma, smiling and whispering.

"I'm surprised you're actually graduating…"

"Eh heh, me too…" Airah whispered back, shaking her sensei's hand and walking off stage. As she walked off, she heard them call Kyo onstage. She sat down in time to watch her twin step off stage, scowling. She chuckled quietly, clapping when Yuki's name was called, although it was drowned out by the rest of the girls (and some of the guys). Yuki tried keeping a straight face as he walked out, his eyes squinting from the multitude of camera flashes. Haru was included in the camera group, standing on the seat to get a clear shot. She saw Sensei whispering something and Yuki rolling his eyes and nodding in response.

"Damn Rat, gets all the attention."

Airah laughed at her brother's sour grimace as he spoke again.

"Then again, I would rather not…"

They watched as Yuki stepped off the stage and was immediately mobbed. Airah chuckled, hiding her mouth behind her hand as Yuki struggled back to his seat. She leaned over Kyo and patted his shoulder sympathetically. His smiled, touching her hand as they announced the last of the students. When they were told to, they stood up and got ready to walk out of the auditorium. But as Airah stood, a sharp pain erupted through her skull. Wincing, she sat back. Yuki immediately knelt down in front of her.

"Airah-chan? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" she said shakily shutting her eyes and feeling her face burning from the stares of her classmates. Or maybe it was just burning…Hard to tell at that point…

"Are you sure? We can call Hatori over…he's with the teacher right now..."

"No!" She snapped, opening her eyes and pushing him away. Yuki stumbled back, startled, and all the students gasped. Airah out her hand over her mouth as her face flushed.

"I-I-I…" she gazed at the shocked faces around her and dashed off, yelling "Sorry!"

Yuki stood up, his expression blank as he watched her dash out the gate, but stopping abruptly as she accidently ran into a woman.

A very familiar…similar…looking woman…

Ignoring the nattering of the fan girls around him, he pushed his way as quickly as he could through the crowd.

"Mom!"

&

Not looking where she was going, Airah felt herself run into something solid…a person…

_Oh crap._

"Ah, um, g-g-gomen nasai!"

"Such a rude girl…" The woman muttered, and Airah quickly looked up at the familiar sounding voice.

"Ne, Yuki-ku-" she noticed the long brown hair, and immediately responded "oh, I-I'm sorry! I mistook you for-"

"That's fine…he is my son, so I suppose we may sound similar to each other…"

"EH!?" Airah's eyes widened "Y-y-you're his-"

"Mom!"

She turned to see Yuki walking over at a very fast pace, his entire being radiating cold fury.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped coldly, and his mother gave him an obviously forced smile.

"Why shouldn't I come to my darling son's graduation?"

"I never invited nor wanted you to come!" his fists clenched as Airah stepped back, surprised at the anger in her boyfriend's eyes. I mean, she knew of his hate for his mother, but never that it ran this deep…

"Enough!" His mother snapped "anyways, that's not the only reason I'm here…where's your little girlfriend?"

Airah twitched and stepped forward.

"That'd be me…now what do you want?"

"It's not me that wants you….Akito wants to see both of you. Tomorrow, at noon sharp."

Airah felt her heart nearly stop, and knew Yuki was the same way. But she was the first to recover, and shouted.

"Hell no!"

"Such disgraceful language…how dare you call yourself a Sohma…?"

"How dare you? Selling your child just for status and your monthly pay check!" Airah yelled, despite the gasps and shouts of the fans around her. Yuki's mom growled quietly.

"How dare you bring up such things? Who do you think you are?"

"A damn better mother to him than you'll ever be!" Airah screeched, then noticing the ironic-ness of her statement, smirked.

"Of course, I sorta am, aren't I?"

"Airah!" Yuki hissed "This is no time for joking!"

"Spoilsport…" she muttered, still smiling, but turned from his mother and walked away. With one last withering glance at his mother. As he turned to walk away, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait…"

Sighing, Yuki turned around, crossing his arms.

"What? I need to go back for the student council so we can finish up…"

"I know, I…I just wanted to say congratulations, Yuki, and…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Yuki asked in confusion, but she just smiled, letting go of his shoulder, and turned away.

"You know what. Good day…"

Yuki stared after his mother, dazed, until he felt a tug at his shoulder.

Come, Yun-yun: you wouldn't want to be late for your last student council meeting!"

Yuki tried to shake off Manabe as he gazed around until he found Airah, standing by Kyo and Hatori, smiling, then nodding solemnly at Hatori.

"Let's go…you aren't acting much like a guy who is graduated and off to college…" he added, causing Manabe to sigh mournfully.

"I know, I know…"

&

"So, are going to tell Yuki yourself, or are we going have to tell him?" Hatori muttered, frowning " He's getting suspicious, especially with those little dizzy spells you've been having lately…"

"I know" Airah snapped "you're acting like this is an easy thing for me to tell him! You all found it out yourselves…" she added "So he's the only one who's being kept in the metaphorical dark…"

"Are we positive that we can't do anything?" Kyo asked in an abnormally quiet and sad voice. Sighing, Hatori shook his head and replied.

"We've tried, looked in every medical journal written, every book…this is a much unknown sort of case, and we've done all we can. I wish we could find a way to stop it, but there isn't one…"

"I know…."Airah whispered "And I thank you for it…now, can we please just go home? I really need to take a nap or something…"

Hatori nodded his eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She murmured "just tired…where's Yuki?"  
"Student council…" Haru said, walking up "He just walked off with that black haired dude…."

"Oh…"she sighed dejectedly "Let's just get home then…I'll need to be well rested to meet Akito-san tomorrow…"

&

A/n: next is either the last or second to last chapter (depending on how I split it up…)

Kira-chan


End file.
